Erros de Cálculo
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Após a morte de Lupin, Tonks exila-se onde pensa não poder ser incomodada, mas Severus insiste em trazê-la para uma nova e surpreendente missão da Ordem... será que isso a fará superar o passado?
1. Paz Interrompida

Casal: Severus/Tonks

**Casal: Severus/Tonks**

N/A: nossa 1ª fic! este primeiro capítulo não está grande coisa, mas o resto já é bem diferente... fica muit mais interessante, garantido! Esse botão aí em baixo, no final dos capítulos, não morde! podem comentar à vontade, tá? Boas Leituras!!

UA (Dumbledore está vivo e Remus morreu na guerra)

**I – Paz Interrompida**

- Que se dane!

Nymphadora Tonks, mais conhecida como Tonks, acabara de deitar fora a carta que Severus Snape, o ex-espião da Ordem de Fénix, lhe enviara a dizer que as reuniões da Ordem iriam recomeçar na semana seguinte.

Afinal, para que são necessárias mais horas e horas de reuniões? _Porque raio não me deixam em paz e sossego? Droga!_

A guerra contra Voldemort tinha acabado há cerca de seis meses, logo, por que raio eles iriam retomar as reuniões?

Ao sair para o jardim da modesta casinha muggle, Tonks sente-se de novo envolvida pelas recentes e dolorosas memórias, fechando os olhos. Não me posso deixar ir abaixo! Já sofri que chegue!

Abrindo os olhos de novo, concentra-se em admirar a beleza da paisagem que se tem do jardim para o mundo silencioso em redor. Observam-se os picos das montanhas, vendo-se ainda o gelo e neve dos locais mais altos a reflectir a luz do sol poente. Devido à sua magia o jardim permanecia intacto, sem sofrer as consequências do frio intenso da região, mas não estava viçoso nem alegre; transmitia exactamente o estado de espírito da sua guardiã, triste e a precisar de ser cuidado.

Tinha recebido a casita de herança de uma muggle idosa que tinha salvo há uns anos atrás dos Dementors que vagueavam a apavorar muggles por todo o lado. A velha senhora desde aí que a tratava como uma filha que nunca tinha tido, sendo logicamente provável que a senhora lhe fizesse herdar tudo o que tinha, o que se veio a confirmar.

Tonks achava que esse sítio seria onde ela poderia descansar ou mesmo passar férias com Remus… agora tinha uma ideia completamente diferente. Agora essa casinha era seu refúgio do mundo bruxo, refúgio mesmo das más memórias, sítio de uma beleza incomparável e de uma paz única. Sítio onde poderia estar sem ser incomodada… ou talvez não…

_continua..._


	2. Nem Tudo Mudou

II – Nem Tudo Mudou

**II – Nem Tudo Mudou**

Casinha arrumada! Estranhamente bem arrumada.

Severus acabara de sair da lareira da cozinha de uma casinha bem composta, sem fazer nenhum barulho (como resultado da imensa prática em muitos anos como espião), olhando bastante espantado em seu redor. Estava muito espantado e quem o conhece há anos sabe que ele não se espanta com qualquer coisa.

Passa-se alguma coisa. Esta não pode ser a casa onde está o Desastre Ambulante! Impossível… não pode dar um passo sem quebrar alguma coisa, não pode ser esta a casa.

Olha pela janela e apercebe-se de que seria ali mesmo que ele próprio se esconderia do mundo se algo semelhante lhe tivesse acontecido. É este o lugar. Os primeiros raios de sol ainda estão preguiçosos em abraçar os cumes altos das montanhas.

Com o seu instinto apurado, sobe pelas escadas e abre a última porta do pequeno corredor do piso superior. Quase que fica petrificado.

Tonks ainda estava dormindo entre os suaves lençóis da cama, abraçada a uma almofada, chorando levemente. Os seus cabelos tinham-se tornado negros, mas o sol matinal a bater neles dava-lhes um leve toque do antigo rosa que antes se exaltava.

O primeiro impulso que durou um segundo era o de a acolher como a uma criança perdida, abraçando-a e dizendo-lhe que tudo se iria compor. Mas ela era adulta, ele também, e nada iria ser como dantes.

A mera presença de Severus fez com que a alma solitária à seis meses se sentisse aprisionada o suficiente para acordar.

Os olhos cinza brilhando devido às lágrimas conjuntas com os raios solares fez Severus ficar sem fala durante um momento, o suficiente para ela retorquir:

- Severus, que eu saiba existem portas para serem batidas antes de se entrar!

- Bom dia para si também. Como não obtive qualquer resposta sua a demonstrar sinais de vida da sua parte, vim cá para me certificar de que ainda poderia recolher alguns ossos seus para levar aos demais…

- Sempre com o melhor sentido de humor da história, não é mesmo Sev?

- Nunca me chame Sev, Nymphadora!

- E nunca me chame Nymphadora!

Olharam-se duramente durante alguns instantes antes de Severus dizer revirando os olhos:

- Deixemo-nos de criancices! Eu vim cá mesmo para a levar… a bem ou a mal. Precisamos de si em Grimmauld Place…

- Pensei que o Harry e a Ginny se tinham mudado para lá.

- O Potter e a Weasley júnior quiseram ter a amabilidade de nos deixar continuar a ter lá as reuniões, já que desta vez eles também participam. E por Merlin, lave essa cara!

- Qual o seu problema com as lágrimas Sev? Severus? – apressou-se em acrescentar.

- Já passou tempo suficiente para esquecer a morte daquele lobisomem miserável! É altura de ir em frente, não há nada a fazer… e agora, se tiver a gentileza, vá lavar essa cara para estar minimamente apresentável quando chegarmos.

- Mas vais obrigar-me a ir contigo? Eu não vou, pensei que a minha falta de resposta fosse suficiente para indicar isso. Mas como TU és uma cabeça dura, não consegues perceber a necessidade que eu tenho de estar aqui assim, para meu próprio equilíbrio.

- Já notei, não vi nada partido nem danos irreparáveis por aqui quando cheguei – provocou Severus – Como conseguiu não tocar em nada todo este tempo?

- E como consegues ser sempre tão insuportável?

- Faz parte do meu encanto.

Tonks fez cara de tédio.

- Como me conseguiste encontrar?

- Eu tive realmente muito trabalho para isso, mas lembrei uma prática muggle de colocar um localizador na coruja que foi ter consigo.

- Que esperteza rara… e afinal para quê mais reuniões?

- Eu também não sei bem, mas suspeito. Agora, vá lavar essa cara, coma uma maçã e vamos logo.

- E vais ficar aí especado a olhar? Preciso de privacidade! Sabes o que isso significa? Pri-va-ci-da-de? – provocou Tonks.

Minutos depois, Tonks tinha descido para tomar o pequeno-almoço quando Severus – que a esperava na cozinha - agarra o braço dela e não se importando com as suas investidas para se livrar dele, aparata – juntamente com ela – directamente em Grimmauld Place.


	3. Missão Certa Na Altura Errada

III – Missão Certa Na Altura Errada

**III – Missão Certa Na Altura Errada**

Tudo calmo e de repente tudo um reboliço!

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Albus, McGonagall, Hagrid, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George. Todos estavam à espera dos últimos membros da Ordem, em silêncio. Qual não foi o espanto de todos quando ouviram uma barafunda no momento em que as duas criaturas apareceram, a gritar um com o outro, como duas crianças a discutir devido a um doce.

- **Eu disse que não queria vir! Quem raio pensas que és para me arrastar para aqui?**

- Eu avisei que a minha função era trazer-te a **bem ou a mal!**

- Hum, hum!

O som foi suave, mas perfeitamente perceptível e suficiente para os dois pararem com a discussão.

- Olá Tonks! Há muito tempo que não te víamos – disse Albus amavelmente.

- Olá a todos – disse Tonks quase tão vermelha como o cabelo dos Weasley.

- Por favor, senta-te.

Ao se sentar, ainda recebeu cumprimentos dos outros membros da Ordem, olhando para ela como se a vissem pela primeira vez. _Eu sabia que isto seria assim, e era uma das razões pelas quais eu não queria vir de jeito nenhum!_

- Vamos então começar a reunião. Tonks…

- Primeiro quero saber afinal por que raio é que me obrigaram a estar aqui hoje.

Todos olharam com espanto para a jovem que interrompia Albus Dumbledore. Ela estava realmente mudada desde que Remus morrera.

- Tudo será explicado na sua devida altura. O que eu e alguns demais membros já andámos a fazer é simplesmente descobrir o paradeiro dos restantes Death Eaters para os levar a Azkaban.

_Só podia. E só me faltava que eles me levassem nessa demanda, mesmo agora!_

- Mas onde é que eu entro nessa história?

Ela percebeu o olhar de cumplicidade entre Albus e Harry, antes de este explicar:

- Albus conheceu um grande bruxo, há uns bons anos atrás, que era um excelente auror.

Dumbledore continuou:

- Ele chegou a entrar na mente de um dos Death Eaters mais influentes, ficando com todo o tipo de informação acerca de esconderijos, antigos e agora recentes, o onde e quando iam ocorrer os ataques… etc. mas… a informação era tamanha que ele não se conseguia organizar nos seus próprios pensamentos, era um oceano de informação em que ele se estava a afogar.

Uma pequena pausa. Harry continuou:

- Mas infelizmente, quando o Voldemort começou a ganhar poder, ele ainda conseguiu ter uma ideia. Iria perder a sua identidade definitivamente, mas era a sua única saída para que Voldemort não subisse ao poder com a sua ajuda.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Severus.

- Fez a si próprio um Obliviate dos mais poderosos, perdendo todo o conhecimento bruxo que adquirira até ao momento. Agora vive como um Muggle, jamais um Death Eater o conseguiria localizar.

- Então e agora? O que é que uma coisa tem a ver com outra? Se ele se esqueceu de tudo, para quê estar a falar dele? – quis saber Tonks.

Foi Dumbledore quem respondeu, ficando subitamente interessado nas suas próprias mãos:

- Ainda antes de se fazer invalidar, conseguiu escrever-me uma carta onde me dava algumas informações sobre Voldemort e os seus Death Eaters que conseguiu seleccionar na sua mente confusa e escrevê-las em papel no seu tempo de lucidez. Mesmo com o seu poderosíssimo Obliviate, eu sei que algures na sua mente mais recôndita, ainda está presa informação que nos pode ser muito útil. _pausa_ Eu próprio já tentei recolher essa informação mas… parece que é necessário um conjunto de condições, por assim dizer, para lhe extrair essas informações com o seu consentimento inconsciente…

- E que condições são essas? – perguntou Severus.

- Digamos por enquanto que é necessário um excelente Legilimens e uma… 'distracção' bonita de se ver, para o manter de mente ocupada com alegria…

Dumbledore olhou para Harry e logo de seguida para Severus e Tonks. Estes perceberam logo o esquema.

- NEM PENSAR!! – retorquiram os dois em simultâneo.

- **Eu** fazer de 'distracção'? – inquiriu Tonks incrédula – Nem morta!

- E eu fazer de chulo?? – inquiriu Severus céptico.

- Calma crianças, não me deixaram terminar! – desculpou-se Dumbledore – Ele não se diverte DESSA maneira como estão a sugerir… vocês irão descobrir por vocês mesmos que a sua maneira de se divertir é muito, digamos, peculiar…

Antes que eles pudessem reclamar, Albus acrescentou:

- Há ainda mais uma coisa. Vocês terão de fazer tudo o que ele vos pedir directamente que façam… só assim o poderão fazer feliz inconscientemente. E Severus, tente estar constantemente na mente dele, pois a todo o momento ele pode abrir uma brecha no seu 'cofre forte'.

- O Snape tudo bem, já percebi porquê, mas EU?? Porquê eu? – perguntou Tonks desesperada.

Desta vez, foi Harry quem respondeu:

- Porque para o gosto requintado do velho senhor é necessário que quem vá com Severus seja uma mulher relativamente jovem, engraçada…

- Bonita e bem feita como tu… sem ofensa. – disse Dumbledore piscando o olho por cima dos seus óculos de meia lua. Minerva ficou ligeiramente afogueada.

- Pois – continuou Harry – e além disso, todos os presentes concordaram que fosses tu a ir… - todos acenaram que sim com a cabeça, mas sem dizerem pio - a Hermione e a Ginny já têm outras tarefas e… tu tens ar de quem precisa de se divertir um bocado…

- Tenho ar de quem precisa de se divertir um bocado? – disse Tonks parecendo estar calma – E vai ser mesmo assim que me vou divertir não é?

- Nymphadora, acalme-se por favor, isso não vai mudar as coisas… - disse Severus tentando pôr um ponto final na conversa.

- NÃO ME CHAMES **NYMPHADORA**! – gritou Tonks na cara de Severus.

Todos se assustaram com a mudança de comportamento e humor de Tonks, que estava muito mais sensível e irritadiça do que antes, excepto Harry e Dumbledore, que sorriram um para o outro como cúmplices, depois de Tonks ter recomeçado a gritar com Severus.

- De qualquer maneira, como vamos dar com ele se o homem não é detectável?

Sorriso de Albus.

- Irão saber quem ele é quando se depararem com ele.


	4. Almoço Diferente

IV – Almoço Diferente

**IV – Almoço Diferente**

Molly, ao se aperceber de que vinha aí tempestade, disse apressadamente:

- Eu… acho que vou fazer o almoço… - e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

- Molly, espere! – disse Tonks correndo atrás dela – Eu quero ajudar!

Molly até ficou branca por pensar em semelhante hipótese._ Isso é ser suicida!_

- Não querida, a sério, eu não preciso de ajuda…

- Mas preciso EU! Eu tenho mesmo que me ocupar de alguma coisa ou entro em parafuso! – disse Tonks com ar de desespero, e começou logo a agitar a varinha a preparar o almoço.

- Merlin, o que estás a fazer? – perguntou Severus entrando de rompante na cozinha – Achas que envenenando a comida a toda a gente te vai fazer sentir melhor?

- Cala a boca Sev! E para tua informação vou fazer rolo de carne recheado e o resto é segredo meu, porquê? – disse Tonks já sem paciência.

- Não me chames de **Sev**!

Severus meteu-se então entre a confusão agitando também a sua varinha, fazendo a sua parte. Entretanto já Molly se tinha dirigido à porta da cozinha, onde o resto da Ordem se tinha apinhado a ver a cena.

- O que estás a fazer? – perguntou Tonks enquanto parecia que dançava com movimentos da varinha.

- A ver se não envenenas ninguém e certificar-me de que esta gente não vai ficar de cama amanhã ou algo do género – ia dizendo Severus enquanto por sua vez fazia um outro tipo de 'coreografia com a varinha', parecida com a de Tonks.

Estava a ser um espectáculo digno de se ver. Ambos a refilarem um com o outro, ao mesmo tempo que se moviam como dois dançarinos com coreografias diferentes mas que se interligavam entre si… aproximavam-se e afastavam-se como se o vento os comandasse.

Enquanto assim estavam, foram surgindo na mesa os pratos já prontos: os rolos de carne com recheio de espinafres, os vários tipos de molhos que cada um tinha preparado em taças separadas, o puré de castanha, as batatas, a massa, as saladas… tudo devidamente organizado, bem no seu lugar, nem parecendo que eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes e irritadas a fazê-lo sem nada terem planeado.

Quando acabaram, havia um cheirinho bom impregnando toda a casa. Até eles próprios estavam espantados com o que haviam feito. Aperceberam-se também que suavam bastante devido ao intenso esforço físico, desculpando-se aos demais e indo cada um tomar um banho antes de descerem para almoçar.


	5. O Hotel e o Seu Diferente ‘Mordomo’

V – O Hotel e o Seu Diferente 'Mordomo'

**V – O Hotel e o Seu Diferente 'Mordomo'**

- Acorda trapalhona! – disse Severus abrindo as cortinas do quarto com brusquidão.

Tonks acordou muito depressa, assustada. Depressa se acalmou e disse com impaciência:

- Bom dia para ti também. Porque não veio outra pessoa acordar-me?

Severus virou-se para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada e olhando para ela como se fosse uma de suas alunas.

- Se tem problemas em acordar o problema não é meu, ainda mais se tem preferências por quem a acorda! Todos tiveram coisas a fazer, já foram embora.

- E porque não me acordaste antes?

- Pensei que você quisesse dormir… depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem… fiz mal?

- Nada disso! Até agradeço. Que horas são? – disse ela num grande bocejo e espreguiçando-se.

Severus sorriu.

- Hora de encontrar um local para ficar.

- Do que é que estás a falar?

- Temos de encontrar um local para ficar perto do sítio onde o homenzinho mora, não acha?

Tonks olhou para ele com uma expressão completamente neutra, o que fez Severus estranhar.

- E isso é onde mesmo?

Novo sorriso de Severus.

- Perto do sítio preferido do velho senhor: o parque de diversões muggle!

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/_

Algumas horas depois, após muitas pensões rascas de cair pró lado, viram-se em frente a um pequeno hotel, mais limpo e organizado, mas mais longe do parque. Quem os atendeu foi um homem baixinho, gorducho, um pouco careca, com uns bigodes à 'cozinheiro francês' e olhinhos simpáticos.

- Bom dia, meus senhores! Sejam bem-vindos à nossa humilde casa – disse o homenzinho fazendo uma breve vénia – Sou Kurt, e podem contar comigo no que precisarem. Desejam pernoitar aqui?

Até Severus ficou surpreendido com a prontidão com que o homenzinho dissera aquilo, de um fôlego só. Ainda mais porque não pareceu nem um pouco intimidado com a presença de Severus que, embora vestido com uns jeans e uma camisa azul escura simples (o seu traje muggle) ainda tinha aquela áurea de superioridade que a todos fazia tremer. Todos os outros 'mordomos' não tinham conseguido esconder o seu mal-estar na presença de semelhante figura, exceptuando esse tal Kurt. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Severus não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

- Sim, eu e a minha amiga queríamos ficar aqui… cerca de uma semana.

O olho experiente de Kurt percebeu que o seu novo cliente não estava convencido do tempo que ali ficaria, talvez estivesse mesmo na dúvida.

- Não se preocupe com o tempo. Se assim o desejar, pode pagar as noites uma de cada vez, já que me parece não ter a certeza de quanto tempo aqui ficará.

Agora Severus estava alarmado, mas tentava demonstrar calma. Desde quando é que se tornara assim tão transparente aos olhos dos outros? Principalmente muggles?

Quanto a Tonks, o homenzinho era muito capaz de dar a volta a Severus, apenas por ser competente. Era cómico só de pensar que isso poderia acontecer. E por acaso… Severus ficava muito bem com aquela roupa muggle… nem os jeans nem a camisa eram negros, nenhum dos dois, o que de certa maneira era estranho de se ver nele.

- Bem, só lamento apenas ter um quarto vago, que por acaso tem duas camas, mas sendo amigos isso não é relevante pois não? Desde que estejam confortáveis e durmam bem descansados… - disse Kurt na maior das calmas.

Severus e Tonks olharam um para o outro. Que alternativa teriam? Ou isso ou as baratas a fazerem barulho no soalho gasto toda a noite, para não falar nas aranhas por todo o lado… definitivamente aquilo. _Oh, Merlin!_

Com um ar satisfeito, Kurt saiu detrás do balcão e dispôs-se a fazer-lhes uma 'visita guiada' pela pensão.

No final de um corredor bastante iluminado, encontrava-se o quarto nº 7 que Kurt indicou como sendo deles. _Muito prometedor_ pensou Severus com uma certa ironia. O número 7 era considerado como sendo o número perfeito.

O quarto deixou-os de boca aberta. Era bastante amplo, confortável e com a temperatura ideal. Uma suite espectacular, com vista directa para o parque de diversões.

Kurt reparou que o jovem casal olhava pela janela a admirar o tão aclamado parque. Aproximou-se deles em silêncio e também a olhar o parque disse:

- Ah, a minha parte favorita da cidade… lá é tudo fantástico, por mais tristonha que a pessoa esteja, sempre se anima. É lá que vou todos os dias, nunca me canso.

Severus e Tonks entreolharam-se. _Será que_… ambos olharam para Kurt, que desta vez olhava atento para Tonks. _Oh Merlin…_

Tonks deu um dos seus maiores sorrisos e perguntou a Kurt:

- Será que nos poderia levar lá a conhecer o tão falado parque um dia destes?

Severus encarou Tonks como se ela não estivesse bem da cabeça.

Pelos vistos Kurt nem notou, pois respondeu logo:

- Minha querida, se não se importarem ou se não estiverem muito cansados, amanhã mesmo os levarei lá… mas antes, vamos conhecer o resto do hotel?

Assim, Kurt mostrou-lhes o restaurante, a piscina interior e a exterior e o que ele disse ser o seu local preferido do hotel ao anoitecer: o salão de dança.

Foi com nostalgia que ele disse:

- Todas as noites se fazem aqui jantares e, no final, as pessoas chamam os seus pares para dançar. Ahhh, é a minha parte preferida de todo o dia! Os melhores pares recebem até uma lembrancinha nossa…


	6. Parque de Diversões

VI – Parque de Diversões

**VI – Parque de Diversões**

- Sev, acorda é dia de festa!! – quase gritou Tonks ao mandar uma almofada enorme à cara de Severus.

- Nhão me chame de Sev… - disse Severus com voz pastosa de dorminhoco.

- Severus. E por favor, já que estamos os dois numa missão que se prevê que seja bastante divertida, trata-me por 'tu', ok? E o Dumbledore ainda disse que ele iria pedir coisas estranhas… foram as melhores ideias que ouvi até hoje! – disse Tonks quase histérica.

Severus olhou para ela e realmente parecia que ela estava feliz! E bonitinha por sinal… o seu cabelo estava arroxeado, já não mais preto.

- Muito bem, faço como **quiseres**. Contente? – perguntou ele com a sua típica sobrancelha levantada.

- Muito! – disse Tonks com ar doce – Vamos, veste-te! Despacha-te, temos de estar daqui a um bocado no hall de entrada.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Severus ainda com sono.

- 08:00 h da manhã.

Severus arregalou os olhos.

- Mas ele disse para lá estarmos às 10:00 h! Qual é a pressa?

- Não dormiste durante a noite ou quê? Não vamos fazer esperar o nosso anfitrião! – disse Tonks com ar divertido – Vai tomar um duche que eu já venho… - e dizendo isto saiu porta fora.

Severus não podia estar mais confuso.

Passados uns minutos, Tonks aparece no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de coisas excelentes para um pequeno-almoço de reis. Severus ainda estava no duche, por isso, foi-se vestindo 'a rigor' muggle para o dia divertido que iria passar na companhia de Severus e de Kurt. Vestia um vestido de Verão de prender ao pescoço, colorido e alegre, calçando uns sapatos altos mas confortáveis, de tecido leve e que prendia no tornozelo. Tudo sugestões de Kurt. Tinha acabado de se calçar quando Severus apareceu com um roupão escuro e cabelo ainda molhado. _Mas que…? Uau…_

Severus tinha ficado sem fala a olhar para Tonks. O vestido era relativamente curto, exibindo umas belas pernas, parecia suave, e o decote ficava-lhe muito bem… havia umas insinuações que ele bem que queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia.

Tonks desfez-lhe o sonho acordado.

- Então? Severus o que achas? Foi sugestão do Kurt… fica-me bem? – perguntou ela timidamente.

Severus continuava sem fala. Estava com um ar tão neutro que ela chegou mesmo a pensar que ele não responderia.

- Estás… - balbuciou Severus – Fantástica, devo dizer.

Tonks rosou um pouco.

- Obrigada… - e mudou de assunto – Bem, agora quero ver o que vais tu levar. Espero que seja algo bem simples…

- E bem muggle. – acrescentou Severus sorrindo – Trouxeste-me o pequeno-almoço? Que gentileza, só espero que não tenhas sido tu a fazê-lo…

Severus olhou divertido para Tonks reparando no ar de desafio.

- Ah, aqui estão as roupas…

Mostrou-lhe uma camisa branca que pareceu a Tonks ter o comprimento certo mas mais justa do que as roupas que o ex-professor de poções costumava usar, o que ela estranhou; mostrou também uns jeans escuros. Olhou para ela e perguntou levantando a sobrancelha:

- Suficientemente muggle?

Tonks sorriu.

- Suficientemente perfeito para a ocasião.

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/_

Kurt ficara felicíssimo quando a vira. Tinha-a cumprimentado com um suave beijo na mão, como antigamente se fazia. Severus desviou o olhar. Estava convencido que seria um tremendo tédio. Estava redondamente enganado.

O parque de diversões era tudo o que Kurt dissera e muito mais! Comeram pipocas, foram andar de montanha russa (que Severus adorou), comeram algodão doce e sorvete, tentaram o tiro ao alvo (que Tonks e Severus se mostraram ser muito bons, ganhando assim uma data de peluches), andaram na roda gigante (que Tonks adorou por se ter uma vista linda)…

Por fim, Kurt levou-os ao seu sítio preferido do parque: o campo de batalha de balões de água!

Foi divertidíssimo! Tonks, Severus e Kurt fugiam e perseguiam-se uns aos outros para se tentarem molhar, escondendo-se por detrás de colunas insufláveis, que Tonks e Severus acharam estranhas mas engraçadas.

Em pouco tempo, todos estavam encharcados que nem uns pintos, com a roupa toda colada ao corpo e chapinhando nas poças de água que se formavam.

Eram os últimos balões de água de Tonks e Severus que, chocando de costas, se viraram um para o outro, ambos mandando os seus balões, acertando e escorregando nas poças de água, caindo no chão um em cima do outro.

Caíram na risada como duas crianças, mas foram-se acalmando.

Por segundos o mundo parou.

Severus reparou melhor no corpo acima de si, molhado, suave, alegre, que vibrava sobre as roupas coladas a si, dando uma melhor forma às curvas insinuantes de Tonks.

Os olhos de Tonks encontraram-se com os de Severus, alegres e felizes como nunca os vira. Assim, até parecia que Severus Snape jamais pudesse ter aquela postura fria e aparentemente sem sentimento que normalmente tinha. Assim, parecia muito mais jovem, muito mais bonito e mesmo (ela tinha de admitir) mais atraente. A camisa branca tornara-se transparente e colara-se ao corpo másculo e bem feito debaixo de si. _Quem diria que por baixo daquelas vestes negras e sem graça havia tamanho corpo esbelto? Severus…_


	7. Aulas de Dança

VII – Aulas de Dança

**VII – Aulas de Dança**

Os dias que se seguiram foram também passados no parque de diversões, experimentando sítios e actividades diferentes, sempre terminando com uma ronda no campo de batalha de balões de água.

À medida que o tempo passava, Tonks e Severus ficavam mais unidos, mais amigos e confiavam mais um no outro.

Tonks não conseguia explicar os sonhos que andava a ter, nem Severus. Nenhum deles falava dos sonhos que tinha e ainda bem, pois se tivessem esse hábito estavam tramados.

Tonks passava noites a fio a sonhar com Severus e vice-versa. Nenhum deles compreendia o porquê disso, mas nenhum ligava muito.

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/_

Depois de já conhecerem o parque de trás para a frente, Severus reparou com alarme que nem se lembrara de espreitar a mente de Kurt, de tão feliz que tinha estado nestes últimos dias. Tinha de tentar o mais rapidamente possível, mal surgisse a oportunidade.

Quando apanhou Tonks momentaneamente sozinha, Kurt propôs-lhe a hipótese de ela ter aulas de tango e/ou rumba para a grande noite de dança dali a dois dias.

Tonks ficou espantadíssima. E um pouco assustada. E sem fala durante um momento.

-EU? Aulas de dança, duas danças em dois dias? – perguntou ela céptica – Não me parece um plano que resulte.

- E se resultasse? Já imaginou a cara que o Sr. Snape faria se a visse a dançar? Era de gritos! – insistiu Kurt – Por favor, faça-o por mim… - acrescentou Kurt olhando para Tonks com olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

Tonks teve que esconder o riso.

- E Severus? Não quero que ele saiba disto até que não tenha outro remédio!

Desta vez foi Kurt que teve de esconder o riso.

- Não se preocupe com isso… tudo se vai arranjar. – disse Kurt com uma piscadela de olho.

- EU?? – quase gritou Severus.

- Sim, qual o problema? – disse Kurt com naturalidade.

- Qual o problema? Não sei, talvez o único probleminha seja mesmo o de **dançar em frente a toda a gente do hotel e da Tonks!** – ironizou Severus.

Kurt desejou rir às gargalhadas, mas conteve-se.

- Vamos lá ter calma…

- CALMA?! TER CALMA? COMO É POSSÍVEL TER CALMA SE ME PEDE ALGO ASSIM? – gritou Severus desesperado – Nunca na minha vida dancei e acha que vai ser agora que vou começar?

_Agora percebo o que Dumbledore quis dizer… Merlin, dançar…! Poupem-me!_

- Não seria capaz de fazer isso por mim? Um velho senhor de idade? – disse ele fazendo olhinhos. – E isso iria fazer-me muito feliz.

Apercebendo-se de que mesmo assim seria difícil demover Severus da sua decisão de não dançar, acrescentou:

- Acho que é uma boa altura… quando chegou, eu reparei que a sua **amiga** não estava lá muito bem emocionalmente… - reparou que tinha tocado no ponto sensível de Severus – Acho que vê-lo dançar lhe faria muito bem!

Resultou. Severus estava mesmo a ponderar nessa hipótese.

- Talvez… talvez ela fique melhor a rir um pouco mais, sim… - disse Severus pensativo.

Kurt não estava espantado. Há já muito tempo que se tinha apercebido que aqueles dois gostavam um do outro, mas aparentemente apenas eles não se apercebiam disso. Desconfiara desde o primeiro dia (em que se apercebera que ela estava emocionalmente desequilibrada e ele muito preocupado com ela), mas tivera a confirmação no primeiro dia de guerra de balões de água… aliás, tivera essa ideia de os levar lá não só porque era o seu sítio preferido mas para confirmar esse amor subentendido. Ele sempre gostara de presenciar romances. Se pudesse dar uma ajudinha, melhor ainda!

Severus interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

- Bem, talvez esteja inclinado a aceitar… - disse ele relutante - mas por favor, que ela não saiba de nada até à data!

_O amor move montanhas!_ pensou Kurt alegremente.

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/_

- Um, dois, três e quarto! Atenção Sr. Snape, mais atenção! O tango não é fácil, mas tem de se esforçar mais! Estique a perna. – dizia a rígida professora de dança.

Severus não se podia sentir mais humilhado. Ou melhor, podia mas só dali a dois dias. _Mas porque raio concordei com aquela ideia estúpida? Droga!_

Por momentos chegou a pensar se os seus alunos sofriam tanto com ele como ele estava a sofrer naquele momento com a aula…_ certamente que não…_

- Se ajudar, pense em alguém de que goste e que queira impressionar – sugeriu a professora de dança agora mais simpática – Normalmente costuma ser mais fácil para a aprendizagem.

_Mas porque raio a mulher não o disse antes??_

Severos pensou durante um bocado. Ele seria capaz de se importar com alguém assim como a sua professora dizia?

_Acho que já sei…_

E a partir dali tudo se tornou mais fácil.

Severus estava deveras agradecido por Tonks não ser tão boa em legilimância como ele.

Tonks estava a ter aulas de dança noutra divisão, bem longe de onde estava Severus. E, ao contrário dele, ela estava a progredir imenso naquela área, o que lhe valeu a aprovação de Kurt, que observava o seu progresso com a ajuda do professor de dança. As suas dicas eram valiosas; embora Kurt dissesse que não era muito bom a se coordenar a ele próprio, era certamente excelente a coordenar os outros e a criar coreografias.

Kurt dissera-lhe logo no início para pensar que estava a dançar ou a querer impressionar alguém de quem ela gostasse. Tonks não precisou de muito tempo para se concentrar em Severus… os sonhos que tinha tido ultimamente ajudavam a manter a mente 'presa' nele. No final, ela já nem abria os olhos, de tão concentrada que estava no **seu** Severus…

_O quê? Eu não estou bem da cabeça…_

Abriu os olhos com brusquidão e baralhou-se toda. Quase que fez o seu professor de dança cair. Desculpou-se e disse que tinha de descansar, voltando para o seu quarto partilhado e caindo na cama, exausta.

Foi pouco depois que Severus chegou, também estoirado, e a repensar pela milionésima vez porque se tinha convencido, por momentos, que estava a dançar com Tonks… foi nesse momento único que a professora o elogiou.

Foi então que reparou que Tonks também lá estava e a dormir profundamente. Nem se tinha coberto, nem despido o que lhe parecia o fato de sair.

Ainda conseguiu tomar um duche sem adormecer em pé, e voltou para junto de Tonks apenas com uma toalha a tapar da cintura para baixo.

Ficou a olhá-la durante o que pareceram horas, até se decidir a cobri-la. Foi nesse acto que a mão de Tonks que estava fora da cama sentiu a humidade da toalha de Severus, que tinha roçado a sua mão. Inconscientemente, Tonks agarrou a toalha firmemente. Severus alarmou-se e tentou puxar a toalha, sem sucesso. A toalha ficou presa na mão de Tonks, ficando Severus completamente nu.

Apanhado de surpresa, Severus fez a única coisa de que se lembrou: ir a correr para a sua cama e enfiar-se sob os lençóis.

A missão não estava a correr como previra, definitivamente. Tudo o que calculara tinha vindo por água abaixo.

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks_

Na manhã seguinte, Tonks estava espantada por ter uma toalha na sua cama e por Severus não estar a pé antes dela.

- Estás doente Severus? Estás tão tapado… - observou ela preocupada.

Severus tentava não corar.

- Não é nada de mais…

- Olha, sabes por que razão eu acordei com uma toalha na minha cama? Ainda por cima molhada?

Severus teve de desviar o olhar.

- Eu não tenho culpa se alguém é sonâmbulo aqui…

Tonks deu uma gargalhada.

- Duvido muito que eu o seja mas agora não interessa. Vais ficar aqui muito tempo?

- Não, é só mais um pouco…

Ela foi ao banho. Quando voltou de um duche rápido já vestida e tudo disse:

- Severus – disse Tonks de maneira que parecia estar a enrolar o nome de maneira propositada – eu vou dar uma volta pelo hotel… não esperes por mim ok? Sou capaz de demorar um pouco…

- Ok.

Enquanto via Tonks sair do quarto, agradeceu silenciosamente a Morgana por Tonks se ter ido embora sem levantar grandes ondas.

O resto do dia foi trabalhoso como o anterior, bom, talvez mais, já que a rumba era uma dança em que se tinha de transmitir paixão e sensualidade enquanto se dançava, o que era coisa em que ambos estavam a falhar. Mesmo assim, Kurt dizia que na noite seguinte eles iriam conseguir. Mas não disse porquê. "É um mistério, mas sempre resulta!" era sempre o que dizia quando os dois (cada um à sua vez e separadamente) se dirigiam a ele desesperados.


	8. A Grande Noite

VIII – A Grande Noite

**VIII – A Grande Noite**

Estavam ambos tensos. Mal puderam dormir de antecipação.

Tonks tinha subido ao quarto e ainda não descera. Severus estava preocupado e Kurt tentava acalmá-lo dizendo-lhe que ela lhe tinha dito que antes de chegar iria passar pela cozinha do restaurante para ir buscar uma maçã… era a oportunidade perfeita para ele, Severus, se ir vestir a rigor para as danças.

Severus concordou e apressou-se a subir.

_Por Morgana, vou ter mesmo de vestir esta coisa…_ tanto tempo em Slytherin e iria vestir vermelho… _oh Merlin!_

Quando desceu, Tonks já lá estava. Cruzaram-se olhares e ambos paralisaram.

Tonks achou que Severus estava cómico e muito atraente e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia se havia de rir ou ficar embasbacada a olhar para ele. Enquanto não se decidia, continuava a olhar para ele como se o visse pela primeira vez.

Severus estava com uma camisa vermelha com suaves e poucas riscas pretas aleatórias, de decote em V que terminava a meio do seu peito. As calças eram de um material estranho, pretas com suaves e poucas riscas aleatórias vermelhas. Os sapatos eram de dança.

Severus tinha ficado embasbacado a olhar Tonks. Ela estava… como arranjar palavras para a ilusão que estava a ter? É que só poderia ser isso. Ela estava lindíssima, fantástica, sensual, tudo ao mesmo tempo… desde quando era possível juntar tanta perfeição? O seu fato era vermelho e preto, ambas as cores às riscas na diagonal, mas fluidas, contornando bem o corpo maravilhoso que estava debaixo. Havia uma racha lateral direita (visto do ponto de vista dele) que chegava 'bem acima'. O seu cabelo estava vermelho, mas não o mesmo vermelho de quando ela se irritava… este era bem mais claro, luminoso e cheio de vida. Só quando se aproximou mais é que notou umas poucas madeixas alaranjadas escuras. _Mas que estado de espírito é que faz com que ela tenha madeixas no cabelo laranjas escuras com vermelho vivo?_

Ao se aproximarem, não resistiram em tocar o fato de dança um do outro. No entanto, resistiram ao impulso de se abraçarem.

- Estás… - começou Severus. Como haveria de acabar a frase? – Acho que não encontro adjectivos suficientes.

Tonks sorriu de uma maneira desconhecida dele, mas que o fez sentir febril e feliz.

- Tu também me surpreendeste. Não sabia que ias dançar hoje… então TU, nunca mesmo! - conseguiu dizer Tonks.

_Morgana! Até ela conseguiu articular melhor as palavras do que eu! Mas como é que consegui perder o controlo desta maneira?_

- E tu? Eu é que nunca pensei que TU fosses dançar. Não partiste braços a ninguém?

Severus continuava a gostar de 'guerrear' com Tonks que apenas sorriu.

- Então pelos vistos vamos concorrer um contra o outro, não é?

Ambos estavam tristes por isso, não queriam de maneira nenhuma concorrer um contra o outro. Tinham-se apercebido de que tudo o que fizessem dali para a frente seria juntos, nunca mais separados.

- Podias ao menos ter avisado que estavas a aprender… - começou Severus.

- EU? E TU? Quando é que me ias avisar que também estavas a aprender?

Ambos se sentiam um pouco traídos. Tanto tempo seguido e partilhado juntos tinha-os aproximado mais do que eles alguma vez pensariam.

Kurt chegou ao pé deles e quebrou o encanto.

- Muito bonitos os dois, belo par! Agora têm de ter atenção quando vos chamarem.

Eles olharam um para o outro. Ele quis mesmo dizer o que eles entendiam estar implícito nas suas palavras?

- NOS chamarem? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, sim! Ainda não vos tinha dito? – Kurt fingiu surpresa – Vocês vão dançar os dois, sem os vossos professores.

Severus e Tonks ficaram sem reacção. Num segundo sentiram-se totalmente felizes, mas logo depois veio a indignação.

- Mas provavelmente nem temos a mesma coreografia! E agora é que nos avisa? – disse Tonks um pouco desesperada.

Severus olhava para Kurt e simplesmente disse:

- Não… você planeou tudo isto desde o início não foi? E certamente se assegurou de que eu e ela teríamos a mesma coreografia… o que pretende afinal?

Tonks não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para Kurt para receber a resposta.

Kurt apenas sorriu e disse com o que pareceu a Severus ser 'calma a mais':

- Claro! De que outra maneira eu vos conseguiria pôr a dançarem juntos? Sei que não iriam concordar… mas eu adoro ver pessoas que conheço a dançarem para mim…

Severus e Tonks olhavam um para o outro e confirmaram com o simples olhar: aquele homem não batia bem da cabeça.

Kurt acrescentou:

- Menina Tonks, está tão bela hoje que era uma pena não a ver dançar, já que ser eu a dançar consigo é totalmente arriscado para os seus pezinhos. Embora isso me deixasse muitíssimo mais feliz do que vê-la a dançar com Severus…

- Sr. Snape! – quase gritou Severus – Apenas deixo as pessoas mais próximas e às quais atribuo logicamente mais valor chamarem-me de Severus.

Tonks ficou muito tocada com o que Severus acabara de dizer, pois verificou que pertencia a esse grupo restrito. Sorriu para ele com um carinho que não pôde esconder.

Severus percebeu que ela o olhava com o sorriso mais ternurento que havia recebido na vida e esforçou-se por não perder a compostura rígida perante Kurt. Estava prestes a enfeitiçá-lo ali mesmo, quando a atracção do olhar de Tonks foi mais forte do que o seu desejo assassino.

Olhou-a. Realmente era uma pena desperdiçar uma oportunidade tão boa de estar com aquela maravilha da Natureza. Subitamente, ao olhar nos seus olhos, pareceu-lhe que ela enviava uma mensagem telepaticamente, lembrando-o de que se mantivessem Kurt animado, facilmente lhe poderiam retirar a informação depois.

Severus relaxou. Não sabia como ela conseguira contactar com ele visto que ela esquecera tudo acerca de legilimância desde a morte de Lupin, mas tinha razão. Não podiam desistir agora, tão perto do seu objectivo. Voltou a olhá-la e desta vez foi ele a enviar a mensagem: já que assim era, fariam o seu melhor! A sua melhor prestação de dança até ao momento.

Severus acenou com a cabeça a Kurt, que percebeu que eles iriam dançar ficando muitíssimo feliz.

Kurt sentou-se, mas Severus e Tonks não despregavam os olhos um do outro, continuando em pé, alheios a tudo o resto. No entanto, ouviram o serem chamados e, continuando com os olhos pregados um no outro, Severus pôs a mão em frente a Tonks, que a pegou, sendo levada por ele até à pista de dança.

Puseram-se em posição. Nunca na vida tinham estado tão concentrados, relaxados e com um sentimento estranho que não passava, mas que não era mau de sentir.

Quando a música começou, a magia aconteceu.

Nunca ninguém tinha visto semelhante par dançar tão maravilhosamente; parecia que **eles eram a música**. A música tinha sido feita apenas para aquele par dançar, tão suavemente como sensualmente e com aqueles movimentos bruscos típicos do tango que a todos fazia arrepiar. É claro que estava sempre presente a típica agressividade que este tipo de dança requer.

Tonks e Severus não mais pertenciam àquele mundo. Estavam numa outra dimensão, onde apenas eles enxergavam. Nada mais importava a não ser o outro. Nenhum deles jamais tinha pensado que conseguiria dançar com tamanha qualidade, respeito, destreza e paixão. Sim, paixão. E também amor, muito amor.

O final da dança foi marcado pela 'aparente' ânsia que ambos sentiam em relação ao outro, acabando (tal como seria de prever na coreografia) com o nariz de um a milímetros do do outro. Foi gigantesca a força que tiveram de fazer para não se aproximarem mais do que o que era previsto pela coreografia.

Começaram com os olhos fixos um no outro e assim acabaram.

Esperaram o que lhes pareceu milénios (mas na realidade foram apenas segundos) até começar o ritmo de rumba.

Desta vez, dançaram com mais sensualidade, e mais juntos. Os seus corpos não se separavam, e perceberam que jamais tinham dançado daquela maneira com os seus pares nas aulas. Era a isto que eles se referiam, a 'paixão e entrega' necessárias para bem dançar este ritmo.

Severus apercebeu-se de que jamais tinha estado tão perto daquele corpo que desejava tornar seu, daquela beleza que tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para não ter reparado mais cedo, sem ter a consciência do que estava a perder. Por momentos sentiu ciúmes de Lupin, que tinha sido bem mais inteligente e soube aproveitar enquanto vivo aquilo que realmente importava.

Tonks estava completamente perdida naquela ónix que a atraía como nada antes o tinha feito. Os olhos de Severus eram o seu mundo, nada mais importava. Olhos esses que a olhavam cheios de paixão, amor e ternura que não conseguiam conter. Nunca tinha estado tão perto dele e sentia que se compreendiam como nunca. Sentia-se tão livre… tão leve, como uma folha de árvore levada pelo vento meigo que era Severus. Ele levava-a para outro espaço, um sítio melhor onde eram mais do que humanos.

Subitamente a música pára. Mais uma vez, os seus narizes quase se tocam. Não se ouve nada. As pessoas estão completamente extasiadas, sem reacção. Os dançarinos continuam de olhos pregados um no outro, como se nada mais existisse.

Ouve-se uma pessoa a bater palmas, ao fim de algum tempo. Aos poucos, as pessoas vão acordando do sonho maravilhoso onde estiveram, e começam também a bater palmas. O silêncio transforma-se aos poucos num barulho ensurdecedor. Entre o barulho, os ouvidos de Tonks e Severus captam a voz de Kurt dizendo "Beijo!"

Nem foi preciso repetir.

Não era estranho que depois de tanta emoção junta isso fosse a 'cereja em cima do bolo'. Severus e Tonks corresponderam ao pedido. Os seus lábios quando se tocaram fizeram vibrar e arrepiar os seus corpos. Toda a gente presente sentiu as ondas de paixão emanadas dos dois. Foi um beijo simples, suave e sem nada 'elaborado'. No entanto, ambos sentiram uma certa sensação de perda quando acabou.

Olharam-se nos olhos ainda durante um tempo e aperceberam-se que se amavam. Não restavam dúvidas. Tudo antes perfeitamente calculado… tudo desmoronou nestes dias. Erros de cálculo, mesmo. Será que nunca podemos controlar a vida por um bocadinho?

_continua..._


	9. O Sonho de Tonks

IX – O Sonho de Tonks

**IX – O Sonho de Tonks**

Nessa noite, mal falaram ao se dirigirem ao quarto e demoraram a adormecer.

Tonks teve uma noite especialmente agitada.

Sonhou que estava no Departamento dos Mistérios, mais exactamente na Sala do Véu. O maldito véu que levara o seu primo Sirius. Mas não era por ele que ali estava.

Algo a atraía àquele lugar, nem ela sabia o quê.

Ao se aproximar do Véu, sentiu alguém chamar por ela. Uma voz suave, familiar, estranhamente amorosa…

Ao concluir a subida dos degraus, olhou para o véu e só se lembra de visualizar uns olhos muito doces, amorosos, preocupados e compreensivos olhando para ela. Olhos que ela conhecia…

Tonks acordou sobressaltada, a chorar compulsivamente, e Severus veio logo em seu socorro. Parecia que estivera acordado até àquela hora.

Amparou-a como se fosse uma criança, e como uma criança ela se agarrou a ele. O abraço era de um forte desespero. Ela voltara a ter o cabelo preto. Severus tinha a certeza de que ela teria sonhado algo ruim. Ou seja, ele tinha a certeza que ela sonhara com o maldito lobisomem, principalmente após os acontecimentos daquela noite.

Imediatamente se sentiu culpado por a ter beijado, cedendo às ordens absurdas que seu corpo exigia; tantos anos de treino e de prática e **mesmo assim**, deixando-se levar por uma paixão arrebatadora como nunca antes tivera.

Era pura insanidade, amar alguém como aquele desastre ambulante que não poderia tocar nalguma coisa sem a rachar…

…_Pela Magia, Severus Snape acalme-se e controle-se! Ela agora nem quebra nada… ela mudou e para melhor!..._

Amar alguém que jamais olharia para ele do mesmo jeito…

_Mas ela correspondeu! Também ela transmitia essa fome de amor e paixão! Ela TE BEIJOU idiota! Acorda!_

Sentia-se traidor… ela confiara nele, até lhe pedira para a tratar por 'tu', ficara feliz com o seu apoio e agora ele a traía dessa maneira…

_Mas reparaste claramente que ela não te amaldiçoou! Com o seu humor tão alterado ultimamente, ela nem teria de pensar duas vezes antes de o fazer se não gostasse mesmo de ti!_

Esses ataques de consciência pesada, de dúvidas e certezas dúbias foram interrompidos pela respiração regular que ele ouvia. Ela agora também já não tremia. Só continuava abraçada a ele e com a cabeça escondida no seu ombro.

Severus concluíra que ela tinha adormecido, mas não a queria largar… era…

- … tão bom assim… - disse Tonks com uma voz de quem parecia estar a ter um bom sonho, que por acaso completara o que Severus estava a pensar com tão poucas palavras.

_Merlin, será que ela consegue ler a minha mente sem que eu o perceba? Amanhã, teremos que falar sobre isso… aquela 'conversa de olhares' não foi normal… nem eu mesmo alguma vez ouvi falar de alguém que comunica olhando sem saber conscientemente o básico sobre legilimância e/ou oclumância. Não que ela antes não soubesse, aliás tinha de ser relativamente boa nisso para ser auror, mas a partir do momento que Remus Lupin morreu, ela mudou completamente, tudo o que aprendera sobre essas questões se esfumou. _

Ao mesmo tempo, Severus receava essa conversa… teriam de inevitavelmente lembrar aquele momento maravilhoso e que não deveria ter acontecido. Isso seria penoso, pelo menos para ele, mas não tinha escolha… assim talvez houvesse uma hipótese mais simples e menos dolorosa e desgastante de 'trabalhar' com Kurt.

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks_

Tonks acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se quentinha, aconchegada e protegida.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou o que parecia uma face serena mas cansada. Só passado um bom bocado é que se apercebeu que olhava a cara de Severus.

Intrigada, levantou-se sem fazer barulho.

Olhou para Severus mais uma vez. Parecia que ele estivera a tentar ficar acordado toda a noite a zelar pelo seu sono pois estava meio sentado, apenas encostado a um monte de almofadas. Depois lembrou-se com vergonha o que ocorrera na noite anterior… ela sonhara com a Sala do Véu do Departamento dos Mistérios e acordada a chorar. Severus viera em seu auxílio, dando-lhe mais uma vez o seu apoio incondicional. Talvez tivesse adormecido assim mesmo, pois não se lembrava de mais nada.

_Droga! Agora ele deve achar que sou infantil por não controlar a minha insuportável vontade de chorar… droga, droga, droga! _

Severus realmente ficava lindo domindo… mas aparentava estar cansado.

_Droga Severus! Não devias ter ficado aqui… eu é que sou uma estúpida, deveria saber controlar-me. Sete meses depois e embora já não esteja tão desastrada como antes, ainda não me consigo controlar totalmente… afinal porque é que eu não morri junto com Remus?_

No duche, a consciência mostrava outra via… ela não se teria divertido tanto se tivesse morrido, certo? Ela não teria outra oportunidade de ser feliz, ao lado de Severus, não teria descoberto que aquele homem tão frio e aparentemente sem sentimentos tinha uma capacidade enorme para os guardar sem os transparecer… e que quando os demonstrava, podia 'pegar fogo' a quem ele se importasse.

Será que seria um bom companheiro para a vida?

Afastou rapidamente esses pensamentos.

_Nymphadora Tonks, tens de ter noção que esse homem embora lindo à sua maneira, tremendamente sexy quando decide dar uma hipótese a si mesmo para isso, compreensivo, altruísta, bondoso (embora muitas pessoas achem exactamente o contrário e com certa razão), aparentemente com corpo esbelto embora não 'musculoso', não vai olhar para ti sem ser a típica "Desastre Ambulante"…_

Interiormente, Tonks pedia a Merlin que fizesse Severus mudar de ideias a seu respeito… para melhor.

Mal sabia que já tinha o desejo realizado.

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks_

Tonks ficou no duche durante um tempo bem longo. Quando terminou, não encontrou Severus no quarto e ficou levemente preocupada.

Quando tinha acabado de se vestir, Severus entrou no quarto de cabelo molhado, bandeja nas mãos com um pequeno-almoço tremendo, um sorrisinho bonito a iluminar-lhe a cara e um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Estavas a demorar muito no duche, portanto fui ao da piscina.

Tonks ficou surpresa, e disse esboçando um sorriso:

- Uau Severus, qual a ocasião?

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros. Ela baixou os olhos.

- Desculpa.

Agora era ele que estava espantado. _Será que ela não gostou?_

- Por quê?

Tonks estava decidida a contar todos os fios de tecido do tapete do chão. O cabelo ocultava-lhe a expressão.

Severus ficou preocupado. – Está tudo bem contigo? Passa-se alguma coisa? Queres falar?

Tonks deu uma risada forçada.

- Severus… - nem tinha a certeza do que dizer, mas forçou-se a continuar – Eu não mereço o que estás a fazer por mim… sou um bebé grande…

Severus nem sabia o que pensar. A sua cabeça há muito tempo que não ficava tão baralhada.

- Tonks, nunca pensei dizer isto, mas estás a ser **tonta**. O que houve para de repente te teres em tão baixa estima? Afinal o que sonhaste esta noite? – não conseguiu evitar a última pergunta.

Tonks estava a tremer muito. Severus resmungou interiormente consigo próprio por ser tão estúpido ao ponto de não conseguir refrear a sua curiosidade.

Ele dirigiu-se ao armário da roupa dela e tirou de lá um fato de banho que ele achava que iria ficar muito bem nela, pondo-o em cima da cama.

- Tonks, por favor, faz apenas o que eu digo, eu trato de tudo. Veste isso, desçe até lá em baixo, e dirije-te à piscina. Vou estar à tua espera, não demores. Tomas o pequeno-almoço quando acabarmos.

Tonks nem pôde protestar, pois Severus já tinha saído do quarto. Achando melhor não resistir, vestiu-se e dirigiu-se à piscina.

Não estava lá ninguém. A princípio, pareceu-lhe ver um peixe enorme dentro de água, mas descobriu que afinal era Severus. Quando emergiu da água, Tonks achou que ele não podia estar mais sexy do que assim, com água a escorrer pelo corpo, de calções pretos de banho, olhando para ela com aquela ónix que eram seus olhos. Por momentos, perdeu-se nele. Foi a sua voz que a acordou.

- Nymph… - chamou carinhosamente Severus estendendo-lhe a mão.

Tonks achou maravilhosa a maneira como ele a chamou; parecia que lhe estava a chamar de ninfa… como as fadas dos contos muggles, que ela tantas vezes já lera por curiosidade e gostara.

Severus pegou na sua mão quando ela se aproximou, puxando-a para dentro de água, que estava quente, sem desprenderem os olhos um do outro, puxando-a ao mesmo tempo para perto de si.

- Queres experimentar o tango ou a rumba debaixo de água? Acredita que é um exercício óptimo e ajuda a esquecer o que nos atormenta durante um tempo.

Tonks não conseguiu responder. No entanto, a Severus parecera-lhe que mais uma vez ouvira a voz dela dentro da sua cabeça, concordando com a proposta.

Foi uma manhã de dança subaquática inesquecível… sem saberem que estavam a ser observados das sombras por um velho senhor, um ex-auror, que lhes tinha uma enorme afeição paternal…

Decidira ser naquele dia que tudo se iria compor, pois eles já não precisavam de mais ajuda do que aquela que ambos pudessem dispor um ao outro… estava na hora. Mas mesmo assim, ainda se iria divertir à custa deles. Dumbledore era um tipo realmente esperto e inteligente.


	10. Trabalho Conjunto

X – Trabalho Conjunto

**X – Trabalho Conjunto**

- Severus, onde me estás a levar?

Ele continuava de mão dada com ela, levando-a por entre as ruas estreitas do vilarejo. Estava com um sorrisinho curioso na cara, como uma criança que esconde um segredo engraçado.

- Vamos almoçar!

Tonks estava cheia de curiosidade em saber qual o sítio onde Severus se decidira a levá-la.

Não pôde pensar muito nisso, pois rapidamente chegaram ao destino. Estavam em frente a um restaurante acolhedor, limpo, e com uns empregados com um ar muito simpático. Rapidamente arranjaram lugar no andar de cima, onde não havia ninguém, e com vista para o Parque. Tonks sentiu-se logo feliz com as recordações que aquela imagem lhe trazia. Pelos vistos, Severus achava o mesmo, pois perguntou:

- Escolhi bem o sítio não?

Tonks deu um sorrisinho a olhar para ele – Perfeito.

Foram muito bem servidos e falaram de tudo e de nada. Severus (Tonks reparou) tentava fazê-la lembrar-se de tudo o que a fazia feliz, sem tocar no assunto 'proibido'.

Subitamente, vêem um pássaro a voar na direcção da janela onde eles estavam, mas um pouco aos ziguezagues. Tonks ainda pensou que fosse a coruja desastrada de Ron, 'Pig', mas rapidamente concluiu que esse pássaro era um pouco maior do que aquela 'amostra de coruja'… era um pombo! Já estava tão perto que se notava um bilhete atado a uma das suas patas. Não tiveram muito tempo para pensar no assunto já que logo de seguida o pássaro estúpido bateu contra o vidro, escorregando até ao parapeito, inanimado. Enquanto Tonks fazia um simples _Enervate_, Severus tirou o bilhete da pata do animal e leu-o em silêncio.

Tonks olhava para ele apreensiva. – O que é que se passa?

Severus fez uma careta. – Dumbledore pergunta como estão a correr as coisas com a missão e se está tudo bem connosco… parece que estamos a demorar um pouco mais do que o costume…

Tonks ficou levemente afogueada. Severus não estava muito diferente. – Bem, ele sabe que temos de ganhar a confiança dele primeiro, não é? Só depois podemos agir! – e acrescentou lembrando-se de outra coisa – Severus, era suposto ele nos contactar? Nas missões não se deve fazer tal coisa, pois pode pôr tudo em risco!

Ele parecia pensar no mesmo. – Parece que quem teve esta brilhante ideia foi o Arthur Weasley… ele e a sua mania das coisas muggles… - resmungou ele para si mesmo – Albus diz também que o pombo foi enfeitiçado, pois eles não têm a capacidade de encontrar as pessoas como as corujas. São bem lerdos!

Tonks estava espantadíssima, de boca escancarada. _Lerdos?? _Não teve como se segurar: desatou às gargalhadas. Severus olhava para ela com uma mistura de espanto, choque, preocupação e desentendimento, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ao vê-la assim. Tonks riu mais ainda (se é que isso era possível) ao ver a cara dele. Muito lentamente, foi-se acalmando.

- O que… - começou Severus.

- _Lerdos??_ Severus, nunca pensei que conhecesses e muito menos usasses esse tipo de linguagem! – e recomeçou a rir, embora mais controlada.

Ele riu um pouco também, mais relaxado. – Sabes, eu também já fui mais novo…

- Sério? Bem, se os teus alunos descobrem que falas o mesmo tipo de linguagem que eles, vão todos parar a St. Mungus de urgência, em estado de choque!

Ele riu outra vez. – Agradecia que não espalhasses o boato, o **respeito** é das poucas coisas que ainda consigo fazer com que eles o tenham sem ter que fazer um mínimo de esforço…

- Eu diria antes **medo**!

- Não importa, desde que não me importunem demasiado… sinceramente eu divirto-me muito com isso. Posso ter uma cara-de-pau à frente deles, mas estou a morrer de riso por dentro…

Tonks achou aquilo muito engraçado e curioso. Outra coisa que tinha descoberto acerca dele que nem toda a gente sabia e que apenas o tornava um homem muito mais agradável, embora ele se recusasse terminantemente a 'deixar-se levar'.

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks_

Ao acabarem de almoçar, decidiram ir falar com Kurt na hora. Procuraram-no por todo o lado, mas não o encontravam. Chegaram mesmo a ir ao Parque de Diversões, mas ele não estava lá. Onde raio se tinham esquecido de procurar? _Um sítio que ele adore e onde se sinta feliz…_ Severus e Tonks lembraram-se do único sítio onde não tinham procurado pois estava fechado: o salão de baile do hotel.

Ao chegarem lá, quando iam a bater à porta, o próprio Kurt apareceu pelo lado de dentro. – Ah, já pensava que não se iriam 'despedir' do **vosso** sítio preferido!

Eles ficaram atónitos. – **Nosso** sítio preferido?

- Sim, sim, sim, - continuou Kurt todo animado - não foi aqui que passaram uma noite muito magicatásticanimadélicamente? Hem?

Eles continuavam com um ar de que tivessem recebido a notícia de que a Terra era quadrada. _Uma noite muito magicatdásti-o-quê?_

Kurt chamou-os logo para dentro, rindo com vontade da sua atrapalhação. – Magicatásticanimadélicamente! Uma mistura que eu ouvi há uns tempos numa música e achei mágica, fantástica e animada! Hahahahaha!

Os outros dois olharam um para o outro com uma certa preocupação, pensando que Kurt não estava bem da cabeça.

- Não se preocupem, eu só bebi uma garrafa de vodka de melão… - mas olhando melhor reconsiderou – Ou… bem… pois, talvez um pouco mais…

Se a situação não fosse grave, Severus e Tonks iriam desatar a rir às gargalhadas. Mas o que tinha dado na cabeça do homem para ficar assim? E como é que ele sabia que estavam quase de partida? Sim, ele sabia disso senão não tinha dito que eles se iriam 'despedir' do salão de baile… mas enfrascar-se na bebida?? Qual o propósito disso?

- Kurt, - começou Tonks preocupada – o que se passa consigo?

- Por favor, trata-me por 'tu' rapariga! – pediu ele triste.

Fazendo um esforço para o agradar, ela continuou – O que se passa contigo? Sempre estiveste bem-disposto todos estes dias, porque é que agora estás triste?

Kurt agora parecia um bebé a fazer beicinho. – Vocês estão a planear ir embora não é? – Não obteve resposta. – Pois, eu sabia.

- Como é que você sabia? – insistiu Severus que não estava nem aí de o tratar por 'tu'.

Kurt encolheu os ombros – Não faço ideia. Sou assim desde sempre! Sempre consegui perceber o que as pessoas pensam a respeito de qualquer coisa, consigo mesmo decifrar os seus sentimentos. – e ao dizer isto sorriu para eles e piscou o olho. Ficaram logo afogueados. – Claro que foi muito mais difícil mas… adorei fazer isso convosco. Gostei mesmo de vocês! Nem sei explicar, é como se me conseguissem compreender a um nível que eu nem sei ao certo… já uma outra vez senti isso… mas já foi há um tempo…

Tonks não se conseguiu controlar – Era um senhor idoso? Com uma barba grande?

Kurt deu uma pequena risada e olhou para ela de uma maneira que a fez ficar corada de novo e desejando não ter aberto a boca. – Sim, era. Era um homem poderoso, à sua maneira. Muito gentil, simpático… creio que não encontrou o que veio à procura… ele não estava preparado como vocês estão para conseguirem o mesmo…

Severus estava quase em choque. – Mas você sabe o que viemos cá fazer? Como…?

Kurt interrompeu-o. – Senhor Snape, sei mas ao mesmo tempo não sei; é complicado de explicar. – ele ficou com um ar mais grave, confuso e mais sabedor ao mesmo tempo – Acho que ao ver as pessoas correctas me lembro um pouco do que parece que eu já esqueci… sim, o tal senhor explicou-me por alto o que se passava comigo, mas isso agora não interessa muito. – e voltou-se a dirigir a eles– Mas então, força! Façam o que têm a fazer. Ah, só não me façam recordar o que tenho na cabeça de novo. Se guardei por alguma razão foi, e acho que não é boa. – e ficou a olhar para eles como uma certa ansiedade.

Nem eles sabiam por onde haviam de começar exactamente; a situação era tão estranha! Severus e Tonks, mesmo assim, tentaram fazer como o combinado: enquanto ela falava com Kurt acerca dos seus gostos e paixões, Severus tentava penetrar a barreira intransponível que era a mente dele.

- É verdade! Tinha-me esquecido – começou Tonks com um ar animado – não me chegou a dizer do que mais gosta para além do parque de diversões…

Muitos minutos passaram. Muitas tentativas fez Severus para ultrapassar a barreira, procurar uma pequena fenda, um pequenino espacinho bastava… embora a conversa lhe agradasse, Kurt parecia não estar plenamente satisfeito. _Mas do que raio é que ele precisa mais? Não se está a lembrar de nada feliz? Claro que está, mas porque é que não funciona? O que é que falta?_ Severus já estava a ficar exasperado. Tonks pelo contrário! Estava cada vez mais animada a falar dos gostos de Kurt, surpreendendo-se que eram muitíssimos parecidos aos dela. Parecia também que ele estava mais animado, pois as suas 'camadas protectoras' estavam ligeiramente mais flácidas, embora isso de nada servisse a Severus, que continuava sem ver uma brecha. Estava muitíssimo concentrado quando uma resposta a uma pergunta de Tonks o fez despertar com um sentimento estranho.

- Então, mas porque é que está sozinho? Não se apaixonou por ninguém? Uma pessoa como você, não sei como está sozinho!

- Oh sim, eu apaixonei-me… mas ela morreu passado pouco tempo. Infelizmente parece-me que me esqueci de muitos pormenores acerca desse tempo, nem sei bem como isso foi possível, e lembro-me que ela tinha umas roupas diferentes, mas que eu na altura não achava nada de mais. – Tonks percebeu que esse episódio se teria passado antes do poderosíssimo _Obliviate_, e ela seria feiticeira - Tu fazes-me lembrar muito ela, mas no melhor sentido. És muito bonita, tanto de personalidade como fisicamente. Sinceramente, se eu fosse mais novo muito provavelmente iria fazer-te a corte – disse com um piscar de olhos.

Os sentidos de Severus dispararam._ O QUÊ?? _

Tonks ruborizou um pouco. Kurt continuou como se não tivesse reparado na mudança de expressão dos dois – A relação que vocês têm é aquela que eu mais desejaria para mim e para a minha amada… mas retirando as hesitações que pelos vistos continuam a ter um com o outro – disse ele agora divertido.

Tonks e Severus olharam-se e desviaram o olhar rapidamente.

- Por amor de deus! – disse Kurt – Vocês não percebem que esse tempo que perdem com hesitações me deixa de rastos? Eu não me declarei a tempo e horas, e o resultado está à vista! Perdi tempo a tentar ser 'demasiado aos poucos' um amigo especial… tal como ela. Passaram-se anos. Anos! Quando finalmente conseguimos superar os nossos medos, foi tarde de mais… vocês de certeza que não queriam que algo semelhante se passasse convosco!

Eles ficaram a ponderar nas palavras de Kurt. Morreriam se o outro morresse também, já não conseguiriam viver um sem o outro; a dor seria demais.

Kurt percebeu o que eles estavam a pensar. – Não, não morreriam… - eles ficaram surpreendidíssimos – E isso é que é o pior. Eu também pensei que morreria, fiquei tão mal que nem queiram saber; nem conseguem imaginar. – agora Kurt estava com uma expressão de dor no rosto – Fiquei vivo, se é que se chama viver à morte pessoal que sentia… por favor, peço-vos, vejo-vos como meus filhos, não aguentaria ver-vos sofrer como eu sofri. – e acrescentou olhando para eles – Façam um favor a si próprios e acabem com esse teatro. Vocês amam-se, eu já notei há muito tempo, mesmo antes de vocês saberem o que sentiam a respeito. Também assisti à evolução desse amor, desse desabrochar magnífico. Apenas isso me faria o mais feliz dos homens, ver-vos como vocês próprios querem estar. É a última coisa que vos peço antes de se irem embora.

Tonks e Severus perceberam logo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Tonks então dirigiu-se a Severus decidida. Só aí é que ele reparou que ela estava a ponto de chorar. Mais uma vez, ele viu algo mais por detrás daquela triste expressão… viu o mesmo fogo que vira nela na noite do baile a passar através dos olhos dela na sua direcção, deixando-o preso, sem reacção, apenas ansiando por ela. Embora ela viesse rápido, a ele pareceu-lhe que estava a demorar uma eternidade a chegar a ele, logo, ele também foi na sua direcção sem despregarem os olhos um do outro. Apenas eles aparentavam estar no salão.

O beijo que se seguiu foi mais apaixonado do que o último. Foi libertador, de certa forma. Ambos estavam num mundo só deles, sem que nada os pudesse preocupar. Afinal, tudo estava como deveria estar! Kurt tinha razão… sempre tivera… mas Tonks ainda não estava 100 convencida. Havia ainda uma questão a preocupá-la, mas que agora ela momentaneamente esquecera. Severus era agora o seu mundo, nada mais importava no momento.

Subitamente, ambos se aperceberam que estavam na mente um do outro, sem qualquer barreira natural, e que entre eles essa barreira sempre estaria aberta. Era como se Tonks se tivesse lembrado de tudo o que esquecera de Legilimância aquando da morte de Remus. Agora que as suas mentes estavam unidas, tiveram a mesma ideia: porque não tentarem os dois em conjunto? Suavemente, o beijo terminou e ambos olharam para Kurt. Este estava emocionadíssimo, e mais feliz do que nunca. Não demorou muito até se encontrarem com a barreira mental dele, que por sinal apenas parecia uma folha fluida de papel. Severus queria atravessar à força, mas Tonks acalmou-o. A consciência dela aproximou-se mais da barreira até a tocar. A cada toque, a barreira voltava a firmar-se mais um pouco. Foi então que ela teve uma simples ideia: começou a acariciar a barreira como se fizesse festinhas a um animal fofucho. A reacção foi instantânea: a mente abriu uma pequena fresta – era o que Severus precisava.

Com a força dos dois em conjunto, conseguiram entrar na mente de Kurt. Nunca pensaram que houvesse tanta confusão de mistura de recordações escondidas. Levaram bastante tempo a reorganizar a informação, retendo-a em si mesmos, e evitando ao mesmo tempo que essa informação escapasse do 'cofre-forte' e fizesse lembrar Kurt de tudo o que tentara apagar da sua memória.

Quando a 'sessão' acabou, Tonks e Severus estavam completamente arrasados. Ele tinha sido realmente um excelente oclumens e um grande auror. O esforço que haviam feito tinha sido tremendo.

Quando abriram os olhos, repararam que Kurt estava inconsciente. _É normal, não está habituado a que lhe invadam a mente, mesmo não tendo más intenções…_

Só aí eles repararam como estavam: ambos ajoelhados, de frente um para o outro e de mãos dadas… aliás, mais concretamente agarradas! Faziam tanta força a agarrar o outro para conseguir energia que as mãos estavam brancas. Ao ficarem calmos, tentaram separar-se um do outro, sem sucesso.

- Nunca tive tanto trabalho a entrar na mente de alguém… nem fiquei tão estafado!

Tonks quase se riu, se tivesse forças para isso. – Então ainda bem k eu vim… assim foi mais fácil, não? Parecia que não lhe estavas a apanhar o jeito…

- Eu tinha a situação sob controlo… - disse Severus a olhar para o pouco chão que havia entre eles. O cabelo negro tapava-lhe os olhos.

- Pois sim, claro…

Tonks ficou a encará-lo com doçura. – Severus, o que se passa?

Ele não respondeu, largando uma mão dela e levando-a aos olhos. Parecia que estava a pensar em algo que o entristecia, e muito, pois começara a tremer.

- Severus… - começou Tonks preocupada.

- Eu nunca perdi o controlo e não vou começar agora!

- Mas…? Do que é que estás a falar?

- Eu… preciso de descansar – disse ele apercebendo-se da sua situação – Desculpa, apenas preciso de…

Tonks deu um pulo quando ele caiu para o lado. – SEVERUS!!


	11. Declaração

XI – Declaração

**XI – Declaração**

Severus acordou com uma lentidão nata, como nunca lhe tinha acontecido. Estava com a cabeça bem mais leve do que antes; sentia-se tão confortável… e lembrou-se repentinamente de tudo em que estivera a pensar: coordenar a informação descoberta na mente de Kurt com as suas dúvidas em relação a Tonks. Será que ela não quereria nada com ele por ainda amar o maldito e ranhoso lobisomen? Será que era culpa que ela sentia por amar os dois? Sim, ele agora não tinha dúvidas que ela também o amava. Ele estava com medo de a magoar, de tentar fazer apenas com que ela esquecesse o ex-namoradinho morto e enterrado sem o fazer de facto. Cerrou as pálpebras com mais força, como se com esse simples acto pudesse 'limpar' a culpa que sentia conspurcar-lhe a mente e corromper-lhe a alma. A consciência martirizava-o, implacável, martelando-o com perguntas, com dúvidas, com dilemas, atormentando-o com as decisões a tomar e as realidades a enfrentar… _mas que complicação que está a minha cabeça! Será que eu desmaiei? Como foi possível ficar assim tão fraco? Será por causa de dela? Onde estou afinal?_

Abriu os olhos. Estava deitado, era noite alta de uma lua cheia cuja luz iluminava todo o quarto (já que aquelas coisas estranhas chamadas pelos muggles de 'estores' estavam levantadas, deixando a luz passar pela janela) e alguma coisa ligeiramente pesada do seu lado direito puxava levemente os lençóis. Virou a cara e deparou-se com Tonks supostamente velando o seu sono. Estava sentada numa cadeira junto ao colchão, mas dormia apoiada nos seus braços com a face iluminada pela lua virada para ele. Severus supôs que fosse para acordar e vê-lo logo mal ele se mexesse. Certamente tinha ficado muito tempo sem dormir.

Deu-se então conta que a sua mão direita estava bem mais quentinha e aconchegada do que a esquerda. _Mas que…?_ Ao olhar um pouco mais abaixo, viu com deleite que ela segurava a sua mão, como se não quisesse que ele fugisse._ Nymph, não vou a lado nenhum sem ti…_ notou também que estava sob os lençóis de tronco nu, mas vestido da cintura para baixo. Será que tinha sido ela a despi-lo? Ficou levemente afogueado, mas feliz com a ideia.

Lentamente, para não a acordar, afagou-lhe os cabelos que estavam novamente com um toque arroxeado – mas ainda não rosa-choque – sentindo-os suaves sob a sua mão. Ao lhe afastar algumas madeixas da fronte, ela abriu um pouco os olhos. Ao vê-lo acordado, levantou-se rapidamente com um ar preocupado e a ajudá-lo a sentar-se.

- Severus, estás bem? Como te sentes? Dói-te alguma coisa?

Severus estava com uma vontade enorme de se rir da preocupação excessiva dela. – Estou óptimo, e tu? Não me digas que foste suficientemente louca para tentar ficar acordada TODA A NOITE para ver se eu melhorava…

- Não brinques! Estás aqui há dois dias!

- Há dois dias?! – disse Severus alarmado.

- Praticamente.

- E estiveste aí apenas a olhar para mim este tempo todo? – ironizou Severus ao reparar que o lençol tinha descido deixando o seu tronco nu exposto – Sinto-me lisonjeado.

Tonks olhou-o com reprovação – Para além de me deixares constantemente preocupada, também estive a pensar…

Severus emudeceu. Será que ela lhe iria dizer que a relação entre eles não podia acontecer? Isso era o que ele mais temia.

- Severus, eu… - começou ela com um ar sério.

Nem teve tempo para acabar. Severus tinha-se aproximado dela com uma rapidez surpreendente e tinha-a beijado.

- Eu amo-te Nymph.

Tonks ficou sem fala e abismada perante tal repentina declaração. Ele continuou a olhá-la de modo amoroso e devoto.

- Não irei conseguir aguentar se me disseres que não me queres. É um paradoxo curioso: há anos que estou treinado para aguentar tudo, excepto esta situação. Sei que antes te desprezava, mas sei agora como fui estúpido. Mesmo o Lupin – Tonks reparou que ele fizera um esforço para não o chamar de estúpido lobisomem, o que a agradou – foi bem mais inteligente e perspicaz que eu ao reparar no que tu tens de melhor. Sei que ainda sentes alguma coisa pela sua memória, mas não me podias dar uma oportunidade?

Tonks teve uma grande dificuldade em articular as palavras – Sev… eu apenas te queria dizer que precisava que me levasses ao Departamento dos Mistérios.

Severus ficou abananado. _Ups… _

Tonks começou a rir ao ver o embaraço dele – Mas agradeço o que disseste. – e acabando de dizer isto, beijou-o de volta. – Achas-te mesmo que eu te ia dizer que não poderia acontecer nada entre nós? Ou que não te quisesse? Como se isso fosse possível…

Ele ficou aliviado. _Que peso que me tiras de cima Nymph… mas…_

- Nymph, porque é que precisas de ir ao Departamento dos Mistérios?

A expressão dela ficou mais grave e distante – Por favor Sev…

- Já percebi. – disse ele com calma – Não te preocupes, eu levo-te lá. Mas se precisares de ajuda não hesites em chamar-me OK? Não me iria perdoar se te acontecesse alguma coisa…

- Sev, a única coisa que me pode acontecer de mal é eu ficar perdida lá dentro, o que por sinal é bem provável que aconteça! – brincou ela. Mas voltou à expressão séria – Preciso mesmo de lá ir. _Para ficar bem em consciência_ acrescentou ela sem o dizer em voz alta.

Severus tentou não demonstrar o medo que sentia de a perder, apenas assentindo com a sua testa na dela – Eu vou lá contigo.


	12. Os Olhos Por Detrás do Véu

XII – Os Olhos Por Detrás do Véu

**XII – Os Olhos Por Detrás do Véu**

Todo o caminho Severus esteve apreensivo. Ele sabia o que ela lá ia fazer sem que ela precisasse de lho dizer: ainda tinham muita coisa a descobrir acerca daquela sua 'ligação mental'.

Estavam os dois em frente à porta que dava para o Departamento dos Mistérios, de mão dada. Ele tentava transmitir-lhe energia e confiança. Sinceramente, apenas pensava que queria que ela saísse dali o mais depressa possível. O que ela estava prestes a fazer era bastante arriscado, para não falar do risco ENORME de se perder _lá_ dentro.

- Severus – começou ela – eu… bem, apenas queria que soubesses que… não importando se consigo concretizar o que vim aqui fazer,… queria que soubesses que… bem,… uh…

Severus cortou-lhe a palavra. – Não precisas de me dizer nada, já que sei que também não sabes exactamente o que me hás-de dizer, tal como eu não sei o que te hei-de dizer.

Tonks sorriu, corada.

– Obrigada – disse ela olhando-o nos olhos com ternura.

Severus quase que lhe implorou para ela não ir naquele momento, mas conteve-se. Afinal, aquela era uma batalha que ela própria teria de enfrentar.

Quando ela o largou e abriu a porta que dava para o 'estranho mundo' do Departamento dos Mistérios, Severus sentiu que gelava. Parecia-lhe que ela era uma criança que se iria perder se largasse a mão dos pais. Ao vê-la afastar-se, o seu subconsciente gritou algo mentalmente sem que Severus pudesse conter.

Mesmo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, Tonks sentiu uma pergunta desesperada vinda da mente de Severus: _"Nymph, casas comigo?"_

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks_

Tonks nem conseguia pensar direito. Acabara de receber uma proposta de casamento! E de Severus! _Uau…_ Rapidamente afastou esse pensamento e concentrou-se na tarefa que tinha pela frente.

Ao avançar, foi-se apercebendo que não fazia a mínima ideia onde estava, apenas seguia o seu sexto sentido… e também um murmúrio. Ouvia sempre um murmúrio suave e convidativo a chamá-la ao sítio onde sabia que estivera no sonho. Seguindo sempre, foi ter à _**sala**_…

Encontrava-se numa das entradas da **Sala do Véu**, o sítio que assombrou aquele maldito sonho; mas não havia remédio. Ao se aproximar dos degraus que davam para o arco, o murmúrio ficou mais forte, mais sonoro, mais… _amoroso_?! Ficou por momentos a olhar o véu que não é sólido, liquido nem gasoso; a olhar o que lhe iria fazer tomar a decisão final. Enquanto analisava o véu de perto, foi distinguindo um par de olhos cor de avelã, que se tornavam mais sólidos, mais reais, mais vivos. _Oh não…_ os olhos afinal estavam num rosto, um rosto suave rodeado por um cabelo castanho fino mas brilhante e cheio de vida, um rosto sem marcas, sem rugas e sem sinais de cansaço, diferente do que fora em tempos, apenas transparecendo alegria e vivacidade. O rosto de Remus Lupin mais jovem e sem demonstrar a sua condição de lobisomem enquanto vivo materializava-se diante da expressão de espanto de Tonks.

- Olá, Tonks.

- Remus…

A expressão dele tornou-se ligeiramente mais tristonha – Lamento imenso, tenho tantas saudades tuas… nem consigo imaginar o sofrimento que passaste.

- Remus… - disse tremulamente Tonks com os olhos rasos de água – Estiveste sempre aqui…?

Remus tentou explicar a situação calmamente – Nem sempre estive aqui. Nem todos nós conseguimos aqui chegar, isto é uma espécie de portal entre dois mundos, duas dimensões completamente diferentes, embora ambos sejam realidades…

- Não compreendo…

- O que quero dizer é que a partir daqui entras no mundo onde agora estou, onde está toda a gente que 'parte'. Gente que não tem medo da morte, senão éramos fantasmas, claro. Não sei é se serias capaz de sair…

Tonks não sabia o que dizer, pois eram muitas as questões que tinha. Conseguiu formular uma ao fim de cerca de 5 minutos que não chegou a acabar – E vocês conseguem passar…?

Remus percebeu o que ela queria dizer e respondeu antes que ela acabasse de formular a pergunta – Não, não conseguimos passar de volta para essa realidade; mas também não nos interessa.

Tonks ficou com um ar confuso. Remus explicou – Já estivemos todos nessa dimensão, já aprendemos tudo o que podíamos aí. Agora é aqui o nosso lugar. Nem conseguimos ter saudades, pois podemos ver tudo o que aí acontece sempre que quisermos. Por isso se costuma dizer que não se deve chorar os mortos, mas os vivos; eles precisam mais da vossa compaixão do que nós. Sei perfeitamente em que tipo de missão Dumbledore vos enviou, a ti e ao Snape, qual o seu verdadeiro propósito; sei tudo o que vocês pensam, quais os vossos objectivos, sonhos, aspirações… são todos tão crianças, tão seguros de si mesmos, tão fortes mas tão frágeis e com tanto medo ao mesmo tempo. Tanto medo que o mundo tem, até nos faz impressão. – disse Remus com uma careta – É incrível como a nossa perspectiva muda apenas por passarmos para uma nova dimensão. Vocês não conseguem compreender que têm de viver ao máximo tudo o que puderem. Há sempre gente que diz isso, mas nem elas acreditam no que dizem! Agora vejo como fui tão estúpido!

- Remus, não digas disparates… nunca foste estúpido! Foste até muito inteligente, e sabes disso. O Dumbledore também sabia, e sabes que ele é dos poucos em quem podemos confiar… mas tudo isso é exagero não achas?

Remus deu uma gargalhada – Oh querida Tonks! Também tu te cegas. O mundo é cego a novos conceitos, novas ideias, e principalmente a novas realidades. Nem me vendo aqui a falar contigo consegues crer no que te digo?

Tonks ficou ligeiramente aborrecida – Eu não disse que não acreditava…

- Mas pensaste! – continuou Remus – Isso basta. Eu sei o que vieste aqui fazer, mesmo que ainda não mo tenhas dito. Sei o que sentes em relação ao Snape, e deixa-me que te diga… - suspendeu a frase.

Tonks nem sentia as batidas do coração. Será que tinha parado de bater?

A expressão de Remus relaxou antes de falar – Se não aproveitares agora, vais-te arrepender amargamente. Eu antes não conseguia ver nele nada de bom; como fui cego, mais uma vez!... As disputas de criança levaram a sua avante, embora eu me esforçasse. Sim, eu esforcei-me, não fui como o Sirius – que por sinal está arrependido, até de coisas das quais ele não me fala. Agora eu digo-te querida Tonks, – e olhou para ela com tanta ternura que poderia trazer paz a muita gente – ele é dos melhores homens que poderias ter para companheiro. Sinto a tua falta, mesmo muito já que ainda te amo, mas… Oh Tonks! – interrompeu a sorrir olhando para ela.

Tonks chorava silenciosamente muito a custo. Ela viu-o a estender a mão de encontro ao véu e ela estendeu também a sua. Foi a sua que entrou no véu, agarrando suavemente a de Remus. Era uma sensação fria, a de passar pelo véu, mas sentiu-se imediatamente reconfortada pelo calor familiar da mão sólida de Remus do outro lado.

- Se quiseres, mostro-te como isto é… podemos estar onde quisermos, como quisermos, sem nada a atrapalhar… - recomeçou ele – É fantástico, quando conheceres isto, não vais querer outra coisa. Não há dor, preocupação, inveja alheia, maldade nem nada de maus sentimentos que agora são uma má recordação dessa dimensão. Há apenas tudo de bom. Vais gostar! Eu adorava que viesses comigo; esta zona é um pouco esquisita, fria talvez, mas no resto é tudo tão diferente! – agora os seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade - Tonks, queres vir viver comigo nesta felicidade? E deixar esse mundo de tristezas e desilusões e dor para trás?

Tonks ficou fortemente tentada a ir. Estava quase a deixar-se guiar por ele quando um flash da imagem de Severus lhe passou pela mente e recordou-se da última coisa que ouvira dele: _"Queres casar comigo?"_. Lembrou-se de todos aqueles bons momentos que tinham passado juntos, apercebendo-se que afinal ela estava viva! Poderia continuar a amar dois homens tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo? Hesitou.

- Remus… eu amo-te, mas deves também saber que há vários tipos de amor, não sabes?

- Certamente.

- Pois bem… eu amo-te, sim,… mas não da mesma maneira. O meu amor por ti evoluiu, transformou-se. Eu amo o Severus, Remus. É com ele que quero viver o resto da minha vida. Enquanto me estava a autodestruir pela dor que a tua morte me causou, ele apareceu e levou-me de encontro a uma aventura que me fez acreditar que poderia viver outra vez! Eu estava a morrer por dentro Remus! – sussurou ela, mas tentando transmitir a Remus o que sentira e como ela própria se transformara durante aquele tempo – Ele é que me fez reviver. É por ele que ainda estou viva e sã. E foi por ele que aqui vim.

Remus ficou triste por um momento – Claro… desculpa, não te devia ter falado em tanta coisa… perdoa-me, mas é que tenho tantas saudades…

- Não há nada a perdoar Remus. – disse Tonks com um sorriso – Eu compreendo.

Remus sorriu – Então vai ter com o teu príncipe, que está quase a ter uma síncope se demorares mais… - sorriu – E não te esqueças, sempre que quiseres falar comigo, já sabes onde me encontrar.

Tonks sorriu. – Obrigada, Remus. – ele olhou-a interrogativamente – Fizeste-me perceber o que quero, o que hei-de fazer, o que hei-de esperar, em que me hei-de apoiar durante os próximos tempos. Obrigada por tudo.

Ao largarem as mãos, Tonks deu um último sorriso a Remus antes de se virar de costas. Ao estar quase a sair do recinto, Remus chamou-a.

- Sim…?

- Hum, bem… podias fazer-me um último favor?

- Se puder… - respondeu ela sem perceber.

- Bem… podias dar o meu nome a um filho teu? – disse Remus um pouco corado. Tonks ficou surpresa – Mas eu nem tinha pensado outra coisa…

Remus riu. – Obrigado, Tonks. Até sempre! Manda cumprimentos ao Severus.

Tonks riu mais ainda – E achas que ele vai sobreviver se lhe disser uma dessas?

- Desde que não tenha ciúmes de uma memória… - disse Remus brincalhão.

Tonks olhou-o uma última vez – Gostei de te ver Remus.

_Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks/ Sevonks_

Severus estava a entrar em parafuso. _Onde será que ela se meteu? Espero que não se tenha perdido. Será que conseguiu ultrapassar o que a atormentava? Será que ela me ama mesmo? Espero que não tenha entrado no véu. Oh, Merlin!..._

Ele andava há horas às voltas em frente à porta que dava para o Departamento dos Mistérios. Há horas que ele esperava o pior. Há horas que chegara a pensar em ir ter com ela, estivesse ela onde estivesse, ele havia de a encontrar.

Subitamente, ouviu passos apressados do outro lado da porta, mesmo antes de esta se abrir em rompante. Ao voltar a olhar para lá, Severus ficou momentaneamente aliviado por ver Tonks ilesa. A preocupação esfumou-se quando ela, sem avisar, se dirigiu a ele a correr e a sorrir imensamente. Ele ficou estático, apenas tendo tempo para abrir os braços e acolher aquele cometa rosa-choque.

- SEVERUS, ACEITO!

Ele não ouviu mais nada. A sua felicidade era tal que apenas a conseguia sentir nos seus braços, abraçando de volta. Agora nada mais importava. O mundo estava assim, perfeito.


	13. Tudo por nada?

XIII – Tudo por nada

**XIII – Tudo por nada?**

Severus e Tonks encontravam-se em frente ao número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Enquanto esperavam de mãos dadas que alguém lhes viesse abrir a porta, olhavam um para o outro com os narizes muito encostadinhos, como que para ter certeza que a noite mágica anterior não tinha sido um sonho.

Ao saírem do Ministério, foram directamente para o hotel. Ao subirem as escadas, nem repararam que Kurt os observava com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto, quase tão grande como o que eles tinham em suas próprias caras. Foi muito a custo que chegaram ao quarto. Estavam tão 'entretidos' um com o outro que nem repararam que agora, em vez de duas camas, havia uma enorme cama de casal a ocupar a maioria do aposento. Para eles, o mundo parecia que iria acabar dentro de momentos, precisando de aproveitar ao máximo cada milésima de segundo que estavam juntos. Oh, Merlin! Há tanto tempo que ansiavam estar juntos que de repente era como se tivessem uma pesada cortina a separá-los e ela tivesse sido finalmente destruída. Assim, a roupa foi ficando um desmazelo, sendo atirada para o chão como se apenas ali pertencesse, entre beijos desesperados e carícias que há muito desejavam ser demonstradas. Finalmente pertenciam um ao outro, sem ninguém a interpor-se no caminho.

Quando ambos se estavam a relembrar daquela noite fantástica que haviam passado juntos, foram 'acordados' do seu real devaneio conjunto com o abrir repentino da porta. Quem os recebia era Hagrid, o que lhes deu tempo para se desgrudarem antes que ele pensasse em olhar para baixo.

- Oh, olá Nymphad…uh, quero dizer, Tonks – acrescentou Hagrid muito atrapalhado. Olhando também para Severus acrescentou – B'dia para si também professor Snape. Entrem, entrem!

- Por favor Hagrid, eu já não sou professor há algum tempo, não acha? Já pode parar de me chamar de 'professor' – disse Severus com uma pontada de cinismo que lhe era característica. Tonks teve de reprimir um sorriso. _Como é possível que depois de tudo pelo que passou ele continue a agir assim com outras pessoas? Eu era incapaz de conter a minha felicidade!_ No entanto, ela já aprendera a perceber quando Severus tentava esconder as suas verdadeiras emoções debaixo de uma máscara fria quase cruel, sabendo que desta vez ele mal o conseguia fazer – para sua satisfação.

- Então como vai a Olympe? – perguntou ela.

Hagrid enrubesceu – Ela 'tá óptima…

Ela insistiu divertida – Sim…?

Ele pareceu ficar sem entender onde ela queria chegar, mas mal olhou nos olhos travessos dela, percebeu que não valia a pena sequer tentar esconder. Afinal, ela era sua amiga.

- Uh, bem… - começou Hagrid agora bem vermelho – Eu…

- Propuseste-lhe casamento? – quis saber Tonks ansiosa. Severus olhou para ela com surpresa.

Hagrid deu uma risada tímida – Bem, foi mais-ou-menos isso…

Ela deu uma exclamação de felicidade. Severus reparou como os seus olhos brilhavam perante aquela boa notícia. _Ela agora tem controlo total da sua mente, fazendo com ela o que bem entende… tal como aconteceu agora. De que outra maneira ela poderia saber que Hagrid pediu a mão de Mme. Maxime?_

- Oh Hagrid, muitos parabéns! Espero sinceramente que sejam os dois muito felizes, tal como… - mas conteve-se a tempo. Hagrid pareceu não notar.

- Eu sei que sim Tonks. Estamos muito felizes, eu então… - aí, Hagrid ficou emocionado – Caramba, nunca pensei encontrar alguém que me quisesse assim! Tu sabes, meio-gigante… não é fácil. Ao menos houve uma coisa boa no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros: conheci-a. As missões que Dumbledore me confiou também ajudaram a que nos conhecêssemos melhor. Até parece que ele consegue adivinhar o futuro, juntando as pessoas que seriam felizes juntas…

Tonks deu uma olhada breve a Severus, notando um ligeiríssimo rubor no rosto, que apenas ela conseguia perceber à primeira.

- Vou anunciar a data depois do que vocês falarem com o Dumbledore. Quero anunciar e convidar a todos para o efeito.

- É o que mais desejo no mundo… - ironizou Severus secamente.

Tonks lançou-lhe um olhar que o calou. Hagrid pareceu não notar.

Estavam a encaminhar-se para a sala de reuniões enquanto falavam.

Aporta à sua frente abriu-se. Na mesa estavam Dumbledore e Harry a conversarem animados, que os cumprimentaram quando eles entraram. Quem lhes abrira a porta era Ginny, sorridente.

- Bom dia para vocês! Como correu?

Tonks não soube o que dizer. Severus tão pouco.

Ginny deu uma risada e voltou para junto de Harry – A missão! Como correu?

Tonks estava encabulada, sendo por isso que foi Severus a responder, socorrendo-a – A missão correu como o planeado, é claro.

Ginny parou momentaneamente de sorrir ao receber aquela maneira gelada de falar do seu antigo professor de Poções.

Tonks estava surpresa. _Porque é que ele continua a agir assim de maneira tão fria e tão isenta de emoção? Porque é que não se deixa mostrar humano aos outros pelo menos uma vez na vida?_

Severus estava espantado. _Ela acha que eu ajo como uma criança? _E olhou para ela com incredulidade. Ela 'respondeu' com um encolher de ombros e um olhar esbugalhado. _É verdade!_

Dumbledore sorriu com uma expressão curiosa – Posso deduzir então Severus, que conseguiram a informação.

- Certamente… - ele respondeu de volta mas com uma calma que Tonks estranhou. Ao olhar para ele, viu que Severus estava com uma cara de pau e um olhar de desconfiança.

- Albus, em todos estes anos nunca duvidaste de mim por um minuto. Porquê agora?

- Eu nunca duvidei que conseguirias, muito pelo contrário. Apenas… digamos que demoraste mais tempo do que o costume.

Severus estava já com aquele tom azedo típico na voz – Você mesmo disse que não seria fácil, o que confirmei de imediato. Nem imagina o que tivemos de passar para conseguir que ele abrisse uma pequeníssima brecha no cofre-forte que é a sua mente. Se não fosse a Nymph…a Tonks – corrigiu-se rapidamente –, nem eu conseguiria entrar naquela fortaleza.

Harry e Ginny trocaram olhares significativos, com um sorrisinho matreiro.

Severus ficou ainda mais irritado ao ver aqueles pirralhos troçando dele – O que tem assim tanta piada Potter? Acha que ter de satisfazer TODOS os desejos de uma pessoa que não conhece, humilhando-se inevitavelmente, tem piada? Cheguei a ter a louca percepção de que tinha amadurecido, da última vez que aqui estive.

- Severus, acalma-te! – disse-lhe Tonks baixinho – Mas que coisa, tens de andar sempre em guerra pessoal contra o Harry?

Ele não lhe respondeu, mas continuava a fuzilar Harry e Ginny com o olhar.

Dumbledore sorriu com mais intensidade e voltou ao assunto anterior – Tens toda a razão Severus, em relação ao que disseste há pouco. Por alguma razão eu quis que a Tonks fosse contigo.

- Mas como poderia saber? – conseguiu perguntar Tonks com ansiedade – Eu não me lembrava de nada tanto em relação a Ligilimância como a Oclumância.

Foi Harry quem respondeu – Desde há algum tempo que sabíamos que apenas com demonstrações de amor e romance é que talvez e repito, TALVEZ – acentuou ele, temendo uma péssima reacção da parte do antigo professor – ele pudesse dispensar um pouco da sua atenção inconsciente, por assim dizer. Pelos vistos, vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho nesse campo – acrescentou ele com um leve tom irónico.

Tonks corou violentamente e Severus aparentava estar prestes a matá-lo.

- Seu grandessíssimo…

- Severus! – cortou Dumbledore – Pensei que já tivesses ultrapassado essa fase.

Ele ficou a deitar fogo pelos olhos – Fase? Ele é insuportável Albus!

Tonks rolou os olhos, num sinal de impaciência. Severus era realmente o homem da sua vida, mas ainda tinha de crescer em certos aspectos.

- Ou seja – recomeçou ele tentando deixar de lado a sua raiva a Harry – fomos apenas meras marionetas desse vosso teatro.

Dumbledore apressou-se a corrigir a situação – Precisávamos mesmo dessas informações Severus, não te iludas. Mas o facto, como já deu para perceber pela vossa reacção – aqui Tonks ficou ainda mais vermelha e Severus com cara de que iria cometer assassínio -, foi mesmo esse. Resumindo, vocês tiveram mesmo de demonstrar carinho, amor e interesse um pelo outro para que ele vos abrisse a mente. Como vocês sabem os seguidores dos ideais de Voldemort tornaram-se tão capazes de amar como ele. Assim, sabendo – e acrescentou ao ver o casal ficar ainda mais embaraçado – e/ou crendo que vocês se amavam, as suas dúvidas e possíveis suspeitas puderam ser amenizadas, abrindo uma brecha por mais pequena que fosse. Compreendem agora?

Severus foi o primeiro a perceber algo nas entrelinhas – Foi impressão minha ou você disse "precisávamos"?

Esmeralda e Safira encontraram-se mais uma vez. Harry e Dumbledore pareciam definitivamente ter algo a esconder, ainda para mais Ginny parecia estar constantemente à beira de um ataque de riso. Ela também sabia alguma coisa.

- Sim, precisávamos. Não ouviste mal, foi mesmo isso que eu disse.

- Então quer dizer que a informação já não vai ser precisa? – perguntou Tonks incrédula.

- Vocês demoraram tanto tempo que nós descobrimos os restantes esconderijos entretanto. Mas vocês estavam a parecer divertir-se, portanto, não havia necessidade de modificar semelhante bem-estar. Até me pareceu que simpatizaram com ele, pelo menos da tua parte Tonks.

Tonks e Severus estavam lívidos.

- Então…foi tudo para nada? Estivemos expostos a humilhações para afinal penetrar num raio de mente brilhante cofre-forte - que por sinal ainda ninguém tinha quebrado a 'segurança' - para NADA! Tivemos que fazer TUDO o que ele nos pediu apenas para vosso deleite! – gritou Tonks exasperada – Tiraram-me da minha paz, da minha autoproposta solidão para acalmar a mente, para afinal apenas me recordarem do porquê de estar longe de vocês, do porquê de estar isolada do resto do mundo, fazendo-me relembrar os piores momentos da minha vida para nada!

Severus olhava para ela com preocupação crescente; ela estava quase a ponto de desatar a chorar. Correu para ela e abraçou-a com força. Mal a tocou, ela escondeu imediatamente a cabeça no seu ombro. Ao vê-la assim, Severus não se conteve e não se importou se os outros ouviam.

- Nymph, não te esqueças do que perderias se não tivesses ido comigo! Achas mesmo que nada disto valeu a pena? Não te sentes livre? Não te sentes feliz por estares ao meu lado?

Ela não respondeu; nem conseguia respirar. Estava com tanto sentimento de revolta nas veias que apenas tentava controlar-se para não causar mortes desnecessárias. Ela própria estava com medo de 'explodir', de voltar a fechar-se na concha que criara à sua volta depois da guerra, que lhe levara tempo a quebrar.

Subitamente, lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera desde que Severus a fora buscar à casa da montanha. O 'belo' almoço, o que se divertira no parque de diversões, uma recordação dele que ela encontrara por acaso a passar pela mente dele em que se via a ela própria deitada na cama a dormir e a agarrar a toalha que cobria Severus, deixando-o atrapalhado. Quase se riu quando se lembrou disso. Apenas pela memória dele soubera o que acontecera; lembrou-se das aulas de dança, daquela noite fantástica em que todos os olharam, todo o apoio de Kurt, de todo o apoio de Severus, a dança subaquática, o almoço 'do pombo', voltou-se a lembrar do parque de diversões, saltou directamente para o trabalho em conjunto para entrar na mente de Kurt, da declaração de Severus, de toda a conversa com Remus… e ficou calma. Sentia-se viva, mas calma. Recomeçou a respirar normalmente. Estava livre. _Ele tem razão, eu estou completamente livre! Nada tenho que me faça sentir mal outra vez; purguei-me das más memórias. Apenas tenho as boas presentes. São as boas memórias que me mantém viva._

Abriu os olhos. Ainda estava agarrada a Severus. Ao olhar em volta, via o ar de compreensão emanado de Harry, Dumbledore e Ginny. Ninguém a acusava de má conduta, apenas compreendiam pelo que ela passara. Estava tudo bem. Severus olhava-a com preocupação, pois temia que essa calma fosse passageira. _Está tudo bem Sev… agora compreendo._

Ele não tinha percebido. _Compreendes o quê?_

_Dumbledore sempre soube que daríamos certo. Creio que quando foi ele ter com Kurt em primeiro, não só lhe explicou quem era realmente como lhe falou de nós. Ele sabia que não conseguia transpor aquele autêntico 'cofre-forte', mas que duas pessoas que fossem capazes de se apaixonar conseguiriam. Também acredito que tenha dito isso mesmo a Kurt._

_Mas ele podia ter-se enganado! Foi um tiro no escuro não achas?_

_E desde quando ele faz sempre tudo às claras? _Esse argumento apagou as dúvidas de Severus. Finalmente compreendia. Mesmo que lhe agradecessem, ele iria dar a entender que não sabia de nada. Mas…

_O ranhoso do Potter também está metido nisto?_

Ela hesitou um pouco. Juntamente com o olhar cúmplice entre o pirralho e Dumbledore, Severus teve a confirmação da suspeita. _Porque é que o pirralho tem sempre de se meter onde não é chamado? Além disso, parece-me que a cenourinha da Weasley júnior também tem dedo nisto…_

_E vais fazer o quê? Fuzilá-los?_

_Por acaso apetece-me agradecer a todos, mas partindo os ossos ou envenenando uma certa pessoa…_ acrescentou ele a olhar para Harry.

_Por Merlin Sev! Deixa de lado essa tua faceta de pessoa detestável…_

_Nem pensar! E deixar de ter o temor deles como diversão?_

Tonks riu.

Toda a conversa por 'telepatia' tinha durado poucos segundos. No entanto:

- Obrigada.

Todos olharam com espanto para Tonks. Ela tinha um olhar vitorioso. Livrara-se dos seus fantasmas. Estava feliz ao lado de Severus, nada mais importava. Todos compreenderam, ninguém precisou de palavras. Começaram a chegar os outros membros.


	14. Epílogo

Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ar puro. Suave aragem. Natureza. Som suave de um rio a correr lá em baixo. Ou seria cá em cima?

Tonks estava na espaçosa varanda da sua casa da montanha. Sentia-se bem como há muito tempo não se sentia. Sentiu também uns braços quentes e protectores à sua volta, uma leve carícia nos cabelos. Também Severus estava feliz por estar ali. Já tinham muitas 'boas memórias' para relembrar mais tarde.

Subitamente, alguém bate à porta.

Ao abrir a porta, Tonks depara-se com uns olhos esmeralda muito risonhos. Ao vê-la, Harry dá um grande sorriso.

- Olá Harry, por aqui?

- Olá Tonks. Queria convidar-vos da parte da Molly para lá irem jantar a casa dela. Convidou toda a Ordem.

- Outra vez?! Mas ela é sadomasoquista? Ainda ontem lá fomos e foi um pandemónio! Toda a gente a querer falar ao mesmo tempo, a bebé do Bill e da Fleur a chorar o tempo todo devido ao barulho,… como é que ela se chama mesmo?

- Victoire.

- Pois, isso. Ela é muito bonitinha, mas chora como tudo!

Harry sorriu – Talvez falte pouco para deixares de ter esses complexos…

Tonks corou mas retorquiu – Mete-te na tua vida Harry!

Estavam os dois a rir quando o dono dos braços quentes se chegou perto dela – Estou a perder alguma coisa? – perguntou ele com um tom frio.

- Nada – disse Tonks rapidamente – O Harry apenas nos veio convidar para irmos jantar de novo à Toca.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha – Deveras?

Era óbvio que ele não tinha achado uma boa ideia. Ele sempre detestava quando estava muita gente reunida num espaço pequeno. Por isso ele gostara tanto da ideia de Tonks de irem viver para a casa da montanha.

- Lamento informar-te Harr… uh, quero dizer, Potter, que eu e a Nym… a Tonks – voltou-se a corrigir, o que fez Tonks fazer um esforço para reprimir uma risada – já temos planos para mais logo. – e a olhar para ela acrescentou – Temos de honrar o compromisso de visitar um amigo muito especial…

Não precisou de dizer mais, Harry percebera perfeitamente onde eles iriam. _Bem, ao menos ia-me chamar de Harry… já é um sinal de evolução da espécie Severus Snape…_

- Tudo bem Sever… uh, quero dizer, prof. Snape – corrigiu ao ver a expressão fria que aflorava no rosto do seu antigo professor.

- Já não sou teu professor Potter, quantas vezes tenho de te dizer isso para que a informação entre nessa cabeça dura?

Harry riu – As vezes que forem necessárias.

Severus estava com ar assassino. Tonks suspirou de resignação._ Mas ele nunca mais pára com esse teatro? Caramba, há tanto tempo que tudo acalmou e ainda tem a mania dos confrontos com o Harry… que criança que tu és ainda em relação a algumas coisas Sev…_

- Bem Harry, agradece por nós à Molly, mas diz-lhe que temos outro compromisso e que lamentamos por isso, ok?

- 'No problemo'! Adeus Tonks, Sev…Snape.

- Adeus fedelho intrometido – disse Severus quando Harry já estava a meio da aparatação.

- Severus Prince Snape! – ralhou Tonks

- O que foi? Ele é mesmo um fedelho intrometido… - retorquiu ele com ar de inocente que não a conseguiu convencer.

- Vamos mas é acabar de arrumar as coisas…

- Sim… e temos de nos despachar!

Ela franziu o sobrolho – Porquê?

Ele apenas sorriu – Então? Não me digas que queres perder o próximo festival de Dança?! Sempre achei que ficavas muito sexy com aquele fato…

- Bem, bem, Sev! Vê lá se controlas a tua testosterona antes que ela te controle a ti...

- Isso é que era bom…

Riram juntos e as cabeças aproximaram-se até surgir um beijo intenso que os ligava. Voltaram para a varanda durante um bocadinho, para sentir o vento a cantar-lhes ao ouvido, levando-lhes sensações… terra molhada, balões de água juntamente com um toque de algodão-doce e pipocas… em breve voltariam ao seu local preferido.

**Fim**


End file.
